Secrets and Lies
by JayAndAbiFanfic
Summary: Abi Branning faces her biggest dilemma yet when she finds herself pregnant with two potential fathers. Abi must make a choice between starting a new life with Jay or following the path that has already been set with current boyfriend, Ben. With a lot at stake, what will Abi decide and who shall she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Abi Branning was looking forward to going into the new year with her boyfriend of just over a year, Ben. The past year certainly hadn't been easy for Abi and she was determined to make 2016 different. It was a new start for her and Ben, a chance to start their life together. She couldn't be more excited.  
She'd had it all organised for weeks new. A romantic, candle-lit dinner for two at the Mitchells home. Abi had already made sure that everybody would be out so they wouldn't have to worry about being interrupted. After that they'd head over to The Albert for a few drinks with their friends and then watch the fireworks in the square when the clock struck twelve. Then they'd start the new year of with a bit of fun in the bedroom.  
Phil had insisted that the boys worked today despite the fact that it was New Year's Eve so Abi was alone as she got ready for the evening. She pulled on an off-the-shoulder jumpsuit that was a bright shade of orange to match her nails and teamed it with a pair of black stilettos. Her hair was curled and pushed to one side so it fell down her left shoulder. Now all she needed was Ben...

Jay headed back to the Mitchell's. It was getting on to ten and he'd been at The Albert ever since he'd left off work with a few of the lads so he thought it was about time he cleaned himself up and changed into something different before they headed off for the clubs. He knew that Ben and Abi had something planned tonight and he hadn't seen them at The Albert yet so he assumed that they were still at home. Not wanting to interrupt their romantic evening, Jay went through the back door instead. Although he needn't had bothered.  
Abi was sitting at the table in the kitchen rather than in the living room like he thought she'd be, and Ben wasn't with her. He looked down at his ex-girlfriend who hadn't noticed him come in yet. Her head was in her hands and it looked liked their food was uneaten. He attempted to shut the door quietly, as not to disturb her, but failed.  
"Ben," she started. "Oh, it's you."  
"Nice to see you too," Jay retorted but he was only joking.  
"Sorry, I thought you were-"  
"Ben?"  
She nodded, a sad smile on her face.  
"Do you know where he is?" she asked.  
"You mean he hasn't been here all night?"  
"No. I haven't seen him since this morning. He was at work, wasn't he?"  
"Yeah, we left off at the same time."  
"And he came here?"  
"Saying that, I stayed to lock up. I didn't see what direction he headed in."  
Abi nodded again. "I didn't think I'd be stood up by my own boyfriend on New Year's Eve."  
"I'm sure he hasn't stood you up."  
"Where is he then?"  
"Maybe he got held up with Phil or something."  
Abi shook her head. "Phil and Sharon were here a couple of hours ago. They said he hadn't seen him either."  
Jay watched as Abi stood up and pulled a bottle of champagne out of the cupboard.  
"Well, it would be a shame to see this go to waste. Do you want one?"  
"Actually Abi-"  
"You have plans, don't you? Sorry, I didn't think. I'm keeping you from something."  
Jay pulled a chair out and sat opposite to Abi. "Go on, we've got some time before the fireworks."  
Abi smiled and poured the champagne into their glasses.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"And will you give me an honest answer?"  
"Of course."  
"Ben, he's sleeping with Paul."  
Jay froze, not sure what to say. He wanted to protect his brother but he had been on at Ben for months to tell Abi the truth. He didn't like Ben lying to her and he didn't want to either.  
"That wasn't a question," he said taking a sip of champagne.  
Abi shrugged. "Yes or no?"  
Jay sighed. "You shouldn't be asking me this. Ben needs to tell you the truth himself."  
"That's a yes, isn't it?"  
Jay nodded. "I'm sorry, Abs."  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, Jay. You tried to tell me before, didn't you? All of those months ago."  
"I didn't like the way he was treating you."  
"That's ironic, considering that you done it too."  
Jay went to argue his case but realised Abi wasn't being serious when he looked up at her.  
"Are you going to break up with him?"  
"I can't."  
"What do you mean you can't? Abi, he's been cheating on you for months."  
"I know he has, but Jay, he's all I've got now."  
"That isn't true."  
"Yes it is. Everybody has gone now. Mum, dad, Lauren, and I know that it's my fault that they have but I don't want to be alone. Ben might not need me but I certainly need him."  
Jay hated to hear her talk like this. So much had changed in her since they had been together and it had only been a little over a year since their split. He knew for a fact that if it had been himself that had cheated on Abi for months on end like that she wouldn't have had any of it. He would have been out the door straight away without a second glance and he would have accepted it too because he knew how much Abi despised people that cheated. She might have seemed like a textbook nerd to everybody else but he always knew not to get on the wrong side of Abi because she had the Cross' feistiness in her genes. But now, look what had happened. She'd lost it, she'd lost her fight. She was broken.

A few glasses of champagne later, the pair were still sitting at the kitchen table. Jay knew that he ought to get off to meet the lads, he hadn't even text to tell them where he'd go to, but he was actually having fun spending time with Abi. It had been a long time since they had done anything like this and he hadn't realised how much he had missed her until now. One thing he hadn't forgotten though, was how terrible Abi was at handling her drink.  
"Whoops," Abi slurred as she knocked the empty bottle of champagne of the table and it fell to the floor. It smashed into tiny pieces and Jay quickly stood to clear it up before Abi ended up cutting herself.  
He knelt down and picked up the shards of glass and found Abi was knelt opposite him. She wasn't moving, wasn't attempting to clear up the mess she'd made, she was just staring, staring at Jay.  
He looked up smiling. "What?"  
Abi shrugged and shook her head at the same time. "Nothing."  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Because I think I kind of still fancy you."  
Jay paused, not sure what to say. "What?"  
"You heard me."  
Jay didn't know what to think. Abi had had a lot to drink and he didn't know whether to take what she had said seriously.  
"Abs, don't say things like that when you don't mean it."  
"I do mean it."  
Jay raised an eyebrow.  
As if to prove her point, Abi leant towards Jay but he quickly pulled away.  
"Don't Abi."  
"What?"  
"Don't do something you're going to regret in the morning."  
"What makes you think I'll regret it?"  
"Because you spent the first twenty minutes of this evening telling me how much you loved Ben."  
"I said I needed him, I never said I loved him."  
"What's the difference?"  
"There's a huge difference."  
Abi paused and Jay wanted to say something to fill the silence but he had no idea what.  
"Jay, it isn't Ben I love. It's you. If you do this with me tonight, that'll be it. I'll break up with Ben. It'll be finished for good."  
"You really mean that?"  
"You give me something else to live for, Jay Brown."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Three months later_**

Abi stirred the spoon in her cup of coffee. Black, just how she liked it. She kept glancing to the door of the cafe every couple of minutes. She hadn't wanted to get too close to the square in case people had seen them and suspicion aroused so they'd agreed to meet somewhere else. Abi checked the time on her phone again. Eventually the chair opposite Abi screeched across the floor as it was pulled out from under the table.  
"I can always rely on you to be late."  
"Sorry, I had to drop Lexi off at the babysitters and we got stuck in traffic," Lola replied, although she didn't sound very sorry at all.  
Abi looked up at the girl that she used to call her best friend and set eyes on her for the first time in over 6 months. She hadn't changed. She still had her signature bleach blonde hair and she was wearing a crop top despite the fact that it was only March and was freezing outside.  
"What's going on?" Lola asked. "Why did you want to see me?"  
Abi looked down at her hands that were wrapped around her mug, trying to warm them up.  
"I know we're not here for a chit-chat . Last time I was here you couldn't stand to be in the same room as me so it must be important. What is it? Has something happened to the boys? Or is it Phil?"  
"I need your help."  
" _My_ help? With what?"  
"I didn't know how else to talk to. You're the only person I could think of that would understand."  
The penny dropped for Lola. There was only one thing that she could imagine Abi would need her help with.  
"Abi, are you pregnant?"  
Abi nodded slowly, almost sadly.  
"How far gone are you?"  
"Three months."  
"What is it with that boy? Has he never heard of contraception?"  
"No, Lola. You don't understand."  
"What is there not to understand? Ben's got your pregnant-" Lola paused. "Wait. Ben, he's not the dad, is he? Abigail Branning, you little minx."  
"That's just it. I don't know if it is him."  
"So, what? It's between two dads? Three?"  
"Two!" Abi replied annoyed. "What do you take me for?"  
"Do I know him?"  
Abi nodded.  
Lola had suspected when Abi had said that there were two possible fathers who it was but now her suspicions were confirmed.  
"Jay."  
"Yeah. We slept together on New Year's Eve."  
"Just the once."  
Abi shrugged. "That's all it takes."  
"Why were you with Jay on New Years Eve. Where was Ben?"  
"He was with Paul."  
"Paul as in hairdresser Paul who nicked my job."  
"That's the one."  
"Oh, Abi," Lola sighed.  
"Don't. Just don't, Lola."  
"Don't what?"  
"Don't lecture me and don't say you told me so. I know all of that."  
"Does Ben know? Are you still together?"  
"I never told him."  
"Why not? I thought that would have meant... I mean, you and Jay, everybody knows you're meant for each other. Why do you think I broke up with him?"  
"What about Dexter?"  
Lola shook her head. "Don't worry about that now."  
"To be totally honest with you, I can't remember sleeping with Jay. It was New Year and I was pissed off with Ben. We got the champagne out and I don't really remember what happened after that. Next thing I know I've woken up in Jay's bed the next morning."  
"So, you only know that you slept with him because that is what he told you?"  
Abi nodded.  
"This just keeps getting more and more complicated."  
"Tell me about it," Abi laughed.  
Lola realised then that that was the first time Abi had shown any kind of happiness since she'd got there. She thought she would have been a little happier about the fact that she'd slept with Jay.  
"Last time you thought you were pregnant, you told Jay you would have a termination. Is that still an option?"  
"I've already been to the clinic."  
"You've booked an appointment without telling them."  
"Lo, neither of them even know that I'm pregnant yet. Let me finish!"  
"Fine!"  
"I went to the clinic this time last week to get rid of it."  
"It? Abi, it's your baby. Or not anymore by the sounds of it."  
"I couldn't do it, Lola. I was sitting there, waiting and there were all these baby pamphlets sitting around and I couldn't go through with it. It looks like Jay had been right about that at least."  
"So, now what?"  
"That's why I'm here. It looks like I'm having this baby and I have no idea what to do about it."  
"Neither of them know?"  
Abi shook her head.  
"And Ben doesn't know that you slept with Jay?"  
Again, Abi shook her head.  
"Then there's your solution. You have to tell them the truth, Abi. Both of them. I just hope for your sake that Jay is the father, or you're going to be raising this baby alone."

Lola left shortly after that and Abi took the tube back home to Walford. She knew that Lola was right, she knew that she had to tell them both the truth but she just didn't know how. They were both completely different people, but they were brothers, and something like this could put a wedge between them forever. Abi didn't want to be that girl. She didn't want to be like Max and destroy people's homes. She wasn't that girl. She was scared that Ben would be the dad. She was scared that he'd abandon her just like he had done with Lola and leave her to bring a baby up on her own. But she was even more scared that Jay was the father and Ben would leave her. She knew that Jay wanted to have a child. She knew that was what he wanted more than anything and she had no doubt in her mind that he'd take care of the baby if it was his. But she had no idea where she stood with him. After they'd slept together, he'd been completely off with her. She had no idea what she'd said to him that night but whatever it was, she knew that it had destroyed any chance of them getting back together now.

 ** _I hope everybody is enjoying my second fanfic! There is lot more to come and I'm looking forward to writing the rest. Thank you for all of your lovely comments so far. It means a lot, and your reviews are what motivates me to keep going!_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Ben asked Abi a couple of days later.  
"Out? Where?"  
"I don't know. The cinema? Or we could get something to eat?"  
"Like a date?" Abi questioned.  
Ben shrugged. "If you like."  
Abi shook her head. "I'm not really in the mood."  
"Why? What's the matter?"  
"Nothing. I just don't feel like it."  
"Tomorrow then?"  
"I'm going to be late for work."  
Ben looked at his watch. "Abs, you've got ages-"  
"I'll see you later."  
Ben stared in disbelief at the door as it closed. "What the hell was that about?" he asked, turning to Jay who had kept quiet during the fiasco.  
Jay shrugged. "Maybe she's just not feeling too good."  
"No," Ben argued. "No, it's not that."  
"What else would it be?"  
Ben pulled out the chair opposite Jay. "I think she's seeing somebody else."  
Jay tried his best not to look guilty. "Don't be stupid, Ben. This is Abi we're talking about. Besides, you can hardly talk!"  
"I know, I'm being hypocritical but I haven't actually seen Paul since New Years Eve when I told him it was over. I didn't even sleep with him then."  
"You expect me to believe that?"  
"Well, it's the truth."  
Jay was drowning in his guilt. He hadn't felt so bad when he thought that Ben had been off doing the same thing but now he knew the truth he felt awful. He'd slept with his brother's girlfriend. It didn't matter about what had happened between him and Abi in the past, Ben was his family.  
"What makes you think she's cheating on you?"  
"She's been acting really strange recently."  
"Strange how?"  
"I don't know. It's like she's not really there. She's just in a kind of daze all the time, not really paying any attention to what I'm saying."  
"Has this been going on for long?"  
"A week or so."  
Jay let out a sign of relief. "She's probably just on her monthly or something, mate. You know what she gets like."  
"It's not just that. On Tuesday I went up to the vets. I was going to surprise her and take her out for lunch."  
"But?"  
"But she wasn't there. Sophie said she'd booked it off a couple of days ago."  
"Maybe she just had some holiday to use up," Jay suggested.  
"She went to work, Jay. Don't you remember? She had her uniform on and she said she was going to work, and then when she came home she was complaining about how busy it had been.  
"Well, have you asked her?"  
"Why do you think I'm trying to get her to come out with me? But I can't even get her to do that right now."  
"Then what are you going to do?"  
"I was hoping you'd talk to her for me."  
"Me?" Jay asked astonished. "Why me?"  
"She might talk to you."  
"No, no way."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not getting involved in your relationship drama, and how's it going to look if her ex-boyfriend starts questioning her."  
"I'm not asking you to say it straight out. Just, I dunno, drop subtle hints." Ben looked at Jay hopefully. "Please, Jay. For me."  
Jay sighed. "Fine, but if this goes badly I'm blaming you."

Jay was able to corner Abi on the landing later that evening while Ben was out with Phil. She'd just had a shower and was in her pyjamas, a vest top and a pair of shorts, and Jay had to stop his eyes wandering down to her bare legs. Her wet hair was dripping down her back and onto the carpet.  
"Excuse me please." Abi said when he stood in her way.  
"I need to talk to you."  
"Talk to me about what?"  
"Are you cheating on Ben?"  
 _Nice one, Jay,_ he thought to himself. _Really subtle_.  
"What?" Abi laughed nervously.  
"Are you having an affair?"  
"Come on, Jay. This is me you're talking to."  
"That's just the problem thought, isn't it Abs? It wouldn't be the first time."  
"What happened on New Years Eve was completely different."  
"Yeah, you can't remember it for one thing."  
"I had a lot to drink. I don't know what I said to you but-"  
"You said you'd leave him."  
"What?"  
"You said that you would leave him for me."  
Abi laughed. "No, I didn't."  
"Do you think I'd make it up? Abs, you were adamant about it."  
Abi ran a hand through her wet hair. "Jay, I didn't...if I was sober-"  
"You wouldn't have made promises you couldn't keep?"  
"You didn't really want that though, did you? You didn't want to be with me."  
"I slept with you, didn't I?"  
"But you'd been drinking too. You wouldn't have gone through with it otherwise."  
"Well, I wish I hadn't now."  
Although Abi couldn't remember what had happened that night, Jay's remark stung and she pushed past him to go back to her room.  
"Abi, wait." He chased after her. "I didn't mean it like that."  
Abi shook her head. "It doesn't matte what you meant. Your opinion of me clearly isn't very high."  
"Look, I only said that because Ben asked me to."  
"Said what?"  
"You, cheating on him. He asked me to speak to you because that's what he thinks. Not me."  
"Why would he think that?"  
"He said he went to find you at the vets on Tuesday but you weren't there."  
"Oh shit," Abi sighed.  
"Where were you? I don't want to believe that you have been cheating on him but this isn't looking too good at the moment."  
"I can't tell you."  
"Fine, but you have to tell Ben instead."  
"No, I can't tell either of you."  
"Abi, you're not making any sense."  
"I was with Lola."  
"Lola? Since when were you two buddies again?"  
"We're not."  
"Abi, I don't understand."  
"I just... I had a problem. I needed her advice on it."  
"And you couldn't ask Lauren?"  
"Not when she's half way across the world, no."  
"But you hate Lola."  
"I don't hate her, I just don't particularly like her."  
"I don't understand. What could be so important that you have to take a day of work to see her? And why are you being so secretive?"  
Abi bit down on her bottom lip. She knew that she had to tell Jay the truth now. He was going to find out soon enough and she wanted it to come from her.  
"Abi, are you even listening to me? You're not being fair on Ben, lying to him like this. He might have lied to you, but you need to set him straight before he thinks the wrong thing of him. You need to-"  
"Jay! Stop. Just stop."  
Jay shut up then when he realised Abi looked as if she might burst into tears.  
"Abi, please talk to me," he said softly. "What's going on? Are you ill? Is that it?"  
Abi shook her head. "It's not that."  
"Then what?"  
"I'm pregnant, Jay. I'm going to have a baby."


	4. Chapter 4

"You're...you're what?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
"Does Ben know?"  
Abi shook her head. "No. Just you, you and Lola."  
"Is that why you went to see her?"  
"I didn't know what else to do. Everything is so messed up."  
"Why don't you just get rid of it? That's what you were planning on doing last time."  
"You were right. You do know me too well."  
"Huh?"  
"I couldn't go through with it."  
Jay sighed. "So, that's it? You're going to keep it. No adoption?"  
"No adoption," Abi repeated.  
"You need to tell Ben."  
"I know-"  
"Because he's wandering round thinking you're having an affair and all along you're carrying his baby."  
"Wait."  
"What?"  
Abi realised then that Jay hadn't figured out yet. He'd assumed that Ben was the dad. He hadn't even considered that he was a possibility.  
"I'm three months gone, Jay."  
"That far already? Abs, you're going to start showing soon."  
"No, Jay. You're not following."  
"What is there not to follow?"  
"Jay, I'm not...I don't know if Ben is the father."  
"Who else...Oh!" The penny dropped. "Oh my God!"  
Jay walked past Abi and headed in the direction of his bedroom. He left the door open to Abi took that as permission to follow. He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands when she entered.  
"If it turns out that you are the dad, you will be there for me, won't you?"  
"Abs, do you even need to ask me that? I meant what I said that summer. Being a dad would make me so, so happy. It's all I've ever wanted. But I don't understand how you can expect me to enjoy this pregnancy when you're with somebody else."  
"I know, okay? I know this whole situation is messed up and I'm sorry."  
"When can we find out, y'know, who the father is?  
"When the baby is born. We can do a DNA test then."  
"Six months! You expect me to wait six months."  
"We don't have a choice, Jay. None of us do."  
"We have to tell Ben. We have to tell him that we slept together."  
Abi looked torn.  
"Abs, seriously. We need to tell him. Right now I don't care about your relationship. All I care about is this baby. Ben needs to know the truth once and for all."  
"Okay, okay. Fine, but I'm going to tell him. Not you."

Abi waited up for Ben to come home. She sat in the kitchen with a mug of coffee until eleven o'clock, when he got back with Phil.  
"Abs, I thought you'd be asleep."  
"I need to talk to you," she said, avoiding looking at Phil.  
"I'll leave you two to it."  
Ben closed the door once Phil had left. "Did Jay speak to you?"  
Abi nodded.  
"And he told you what I thought?"  
Again, she nodded.  
"I was right, wasn't I? That's why you've been acting so strange recently. You've been having an affair."  
"No! Ben, you've got it wrong."  
"I have?"  
"Yeah. I haven't been having an affair. I promise."  
Ben sat down opposite Abi and took her hands in his. "Then what is it?"  
"Please don't hate me."  
"Abs, why would I hate you? I don't understand."  
"I, uh..."  
"Come on, Abi. Spit it out. You're worrying me."  
She took a gulp of coffee. "I was with Lola on Tuesday. That's why I wasn't at work."  
"Lola? I didn't know you two were talking again."  
"I needed to speak to her."  
"About what?"  
"I'm pregnant, Ben."  
"What?"  
"I'm having a baby."  
"Seriously?"  
"Seriously."  
Ben let out a gulp of breath. "I'm going to be a dad, again?"  
"Well, actually-"  
"It'll be different this time, Abi."  
"What?"  
"To Lexi, I mean it. I'm going to be here this time. Me, you and this baby. That's it. That's all the matters, I promise."  
"No, Ben. You don't understand."  
Abi tried to interrupt her boyfriend but she proved to be unsuccessful.  
"I'll start saving. We can get our own place and the baby can have it's own room."  
"Really?"  
Ben nodded. "I mean it, Abi. This is the start of our life together."

Jay sat anxiously in his bedroom waiting until he head Abi and Ben come upstairs. Even worse, he was sure Ben would come bursting into his room, shouting the odds. But Jay was happy that everything would be out in the open. He could let go off all of his guilt now. This was his chance to make something of his life. To start again with something to live for and make his dad proud. The only part about the situation that hurt was the unknown. If it turned out in six months time that this baby belonged to Ben it would have all been for nothing.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Come in."  
Jay watched as the door slowly opened and Abi appeared. She came in and sat down on the bed beside him.  
"So?" Jay asked.  
"Don't be angry with me, Jay."  
"You didn't tell him?"  
"No, I told him. Kind of."  
"Kind of? What the hell does that mean?"  
"I told him I was pregnant. That's it."  
"You mean he doesn't know about us? He thinks that he's dad. Abi, you promised you'd tell him." Jay's voice was starting to raise. "Abi, this isn't a game. There is a baby involved in this. You can't just play with me and Ben like that."  
"Don't you think I don't know that," Abi replied, emotion filling her voice. "I just couldn't-"  
"But you can let me go through the next six months knowing that this baby might be mine. What about after that? When we find out? You can't jus spring it on him then. I know you're a Branning, but this isn't one of your stupid affairs!"  
Abi felt like she had just been slapped round the face. It was a low blow and it stung to hear it, especially from Jay. "I can't believe you just said that." She got up to leave.  
"Abi, wait," Jay grabbed Abi's hand. "Please don't go. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It wasn't fair."  
"You're right. It wasn't."  
"What happened then?"  
"I did try to tell him, Jay. I wanted to tell him but he kept going on about buying a house and starting again-"  
"Wait, what?"  
"He said that it would be different to Lexi. He's going to be here this time."  
"And you believe him?"  
"I want to. If this baby is his then I need him to here for me."  
"And what if he isn't? What if I'm the dad? Where does that leave me?"  
"I wouldn't shut you out. Jay, I would never do that."  
"And you'd be happy to tell him that it isn't his after he's got himself psyched up after all those months?"  
"I'd have to, wouldn't I?"  
Jay ran a hand through his hair. "So what now?"  
"We carry on. As far as Ben knows he is the father, and then we take a DNA test when its born."  
"And if I'm the dad?"  
" _If_ you are the dad then we tell him the truth. If you're not then he never has to know what happened that night."


	5. Chapter 5

Jay stared at the minutes on the clock as they passed by. 11:56, 11:57, 11:58, 11:59. At midnight he jumped out of bed and began pacing around his bedroom. It was hopeless. He couldn't sleep while his potential child was in a few doors down from him. He couldn't imagine having to keep it a secret for the next six months but it was what Abi wanted and he had to respect her decision. After all, she was the baby's mother.  
After another five minutes of pacing Jay pulled on a hoodie and a pair of trainers over he's pyjamas. He didn't care if he looked stupid, he needed to get out of there. He crept across the landing quietly being careful not to wake anybody and made his way to the front of the house.

Abi woke up with a start and gasped.  
"Babe," Ben sat up quickly. "Babe, what is it?"  
Abi looked around the room dazed and confused.  
"Is it the baby?"  
"No," Abi said putting a protective hand to her stomach. "The baby is fine."  
"Then what is it?"  
"I just thought I heard..." she trailed off.  
"Heard what?"  
"Nothing, I must have been dreaming. Go back to sleep."

He had no idea where he was going but let his feet take the lead. Jay didn't know what to do. The thought of having a baby filled him with excitement, and a little bit of worry but he pushed that aside. Of course it was natural to be worried. There had always been this longing inside of him, like something was missing. Up until _that_ summer he thought it was the pain of losing his father but when Abi had told him she thought she was pregnant the first time he knew straight away what he had been looking for. A child. A family. Somebody to take care of and love. He wanted to be the father that his own dad had been to him. Of course Jase skipped in and out of his life whenever he pleased when Jay was younger, but he made it up to him when he returned. Jay was thirteen at the time and he spent his days getting into trouble. It wasn't until he was stabbed that he realised he needed to sort himself out, and of course Jase helped him every step of the way with that. He'd supported him like only a father could.  
Jay wondered if he would prefer the baby to be a boy or girl . Sure enough if he had a boy he could teach him to box and they could watch football together on TV but if he had a baby girl he'd teach her that she didn't need a man to make her happy, she could survive on her own. He sure wished Max had taught Abi that.  
Eventually he decided that he didn't mind either way if he had boy or a girl, he'd love them no matter what, but then he cursed himself for fantasising. This baby might not even belong to him.  
As he continued down the London streets he let his mind wander to Abi. He was so happy waking up next to her on New Years Day. He remembered thinking that there was nobody else he would rather start the year with but the pain went right through him when she awoke dazed and confused.

Abi had sat up straight away and looked around, not quite sure where she was until she saw Jay lying beside her. Quickly, she had looked down at her naked body and pulled the covers up to hide her modesty although Jay had seen it all before, many times in fact.  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no," she'd whispered as the realisation hit her.  
"Hey," Jay spoke quietly. "It's okay."  
"What am I doing in here? With no clothes on!" she added as an after thought.  
Jay smirked. "Why do you think you're in here?"  
"Did we...?"  
Jay nodded, a smile on his face.  
"But, I don't remember."  
"I wasn't that bad, was I?" Jay joked but his smile slid when he saw her furious stare." That must have something to do with all that champagne."  
Abi stood up, quickly pulling on every piece of clothing she could find and left.  
They never spoke of that night again.

Jay had been stupid to think at the time that this meant they were back together. He was stupid to think that it was anything more than a one night stand. So what if she had promised to leave Ben? She was drunk and angry with him for standing her up. She didn't know what she was doing. Those last few months Jay had never considered getting back with Abi, not even after Lola split up with him but from then on he did. He came to the realisation that he still loved her, he'd just needed help being reminded. Lola had been a stupid mistake, a childhood crush similar to the one he'd had on Cheryl Cole when he was seventeen, and nothing more. Sure, she was good looking but she wasn't kind and caring like Abi. She didn't see inside him. She didn't see that he was good inside and all he had ever really needed was for somebody to bring that out in him like Abi had. He was scared to lose her when she got in to Bolton, that's why he'd broken up with her really. He was scared of this new life she was going to start, scared that he would be lost behind in it all. But he didn't need to worry about that anymore now that she was home. They could start again, be together once more. He was in love with her, but then there was Ben.

Abi ran a hand through her blonde locks as she walked down the landing. She hadn't been able to sleep since she'd been woken up and she decided to go downstairs and watch some TV instead of tossing and turning in bed. Besides, she never had a chance to catch up on Hollyoaks with those boys around.  
She passed Jay's bedroom and so that the door was open. She was sure that he had come to bed early. Abi thought about going in to check but started down the stairs.  
She paused when she got half way and retreated, knocking on Jay's door when she reached it. When nobody answered, she went in turning on the light. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light and then saw he wasn't in there. She was about to leave when she noticed something she hadn't seen before. Jay had pictures up of them all back before it had all gone wrong. Before she had gone to Costa Rica, pictures of the four of them, - Jay, Abi, Lola and Ben- back when she didn't have to worry if Lola was going to steal her boyfriend or if Ben was going to make it through the next few weeks without going to prison. She found some more on his windowsill with Dexter in. There was one of the three of them. Abi was in the middle. My two favourite guys, she'd used to joke.  
Abi shock her head slowly, reminding herself that none of it was real anymore and turned off the light and continued downstairs.

Jay stared at the ground as he continued to walk not paying any attention to where he was going. Suddenly he heard somebody behind him, shouting his name.  
"Jay? Jay Brown? Is that you?"  
He spun around to face the speaker and found four pairs of eyes staring at him; three guys and a girl. They didn't look like the sort of people you wanted to run into in the middle of the night. The guys were in hoodies and tracksuits all smoking something that didn't look anything like tobacco and the girl had on a short skirt and low top revealing her cleavage despite the cold weather. He noticed a bottle of vodka in her hand too.  
He squinted at them but he had no recollection of seeing their faces before.  
"Don't tell me you don't remember us, mate? Do you realise where you are?"  
Jay had no idea where he was having paid no attention to where he was going but when he looked around he recognised it instantly. He was on the old estate where he used to live. The tower block of flats was in front of him where he had stayed for years with his Nan, Evie, before he had come to Walford. Even after his Nan died, he used to go back there and visit his old mates.  
"It's me," the tallest guy said. "Liam, and you remember Brandon, Kieran and Chelsea ,don't you?"  
"Yeah," Jay spoke at last. "Yeah, of course I do."  
It all came back to him now, those countless nights he had spent with these guys.  
Liam was always the ringleader. He was a couple of years older than Jay and taught him how to shoplift, smoke and burgle. They weren't days he was keen to remember.  
He was surprised to find that the four of them were still friends. It had always been them four, plus Jay when he had been around, but that was years ago now.  
"What are you doing around here at this time?"  
Jay glanced at his watch and realised it was coming up to two. He'd been walking for almost two hours.  
"I just wanted to clear my head."  
"Yeah, well I've got something that will help with that," Liam spoke in a low voice. "Usually I charge, but seeing as it's you I'll let you off. Just this once though, I don't want it going around that I'm doing freebies."  
Jay took a second to realise what he meant and then saw the packet of powder he was handing out to him.  
"Oh no, I didn't mean I wanted that."  
Liam had roped him into taking drugs before on many occasions but he wasn't that guy anymore.  
"What's the matter with you?"  
"Nothing, I just don't do that stuff anymore."  
Liam eyed him suspiciously and Jay felt the need to defend himself.  
"I got myself into some messy shit a few years back. I haven't been involved in that stuff for years."  
"Is that why you stopped coming to see us? What, do you think you're better than us now that you've got your new house and nice job?"  
"No," he argued. "That's not it at all."  
"Well that's what it seems like." Liam took a step towards him, his monkeys following close behind.  
"Listen Liam, I don't want any trouble."  
Jay wasn't scared of these guys. He'd dealt with worse before but he sure as hell didn't want his face getting messed up tonight.  
"Look where you are, Jay. People come here just to find trouble."  
"I just lost sense of direction. I didn't realise where I was going."  
"Sure you did. Your feet brought you to this place, bro. You wanted to come here."  
Jay turned back in the direction he came. "I'll see you around."

Abi heard the front door open and close again from where she was sitting in the front room. She sat up expecting him to come in once he heard the TV but he didn't. Abi was left alone.

 _ **Hi everybody! So this chapter is slightly different from what I usually do but I wanted to take the focus to Jay for a while. Thank you for your lovely reviews so far, it really means a lot. Keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as possible :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Abi sat in the hospital waiting room, her foot tapping against the floor. She wish she hadn't decided to come here on her own now. Sure, she didn't want either of the boys here but she could have asked Lola. The two girls had shared texts since they had met up and it seemed like they were on much better terms now.  
There was nobody else Abi could ask. Nobody knew about her pregnancy apart from Lola and the two potential fathers. She wanted to keep it quiet but Ben was beginning to get agitated and she knew she would have to share the news with everybody soon.  
 _Maybe after today_ , she thought. _I'll tell everybody then.  
_ Abi picked up a magazine and flicked through it before putting it back again. She checked the time on her phone and saw that she had two messages from Ben but she ignored and turned off her phone.  
"Abigail Branning?" A nurse stuck her head round the door.  
"That's me."  
Abi stood up and followed the nurse through to the ultrasound.

 ** _One Week Later..._**

Jay sat in the kitchen with his head in his hands. He'd had a late one last night with the lads and he's head was absolutely banging.  
"Morning!" Ben came into the kitchen and sat opposite his brother.  
"Shush!"  
"Did somebody have a bit too much to drink last night?" Ben teased him.  
"I guess I lost track of time."  
"You think?" Ben laughed. "Have you had any tablets?"  
Jay shook his head. "We haven't got any left."  
"Here," Ben picked Abi's bag up from the table  
"Ben, what are you doing?"  
"Abi always has some. It's like a whole pharmacy in here."  
"You can't just rummage in her bag. Don't worry about it, I'll go and buy some more."  
"No need," Ben said flashing the packet.  
Jay rolled his eyes. "Cheers."  
Ben went to return the bag to it's position so Abi wouldn't notice but missed the table and it fell to the floor, spilling it's contents everywhere.  
"Ben!" Jay flinched at the noise.  
"Sorry!" he said, kneeling down to clear up.  
"Seriously! Do you not understand the concept of a hangover?"  
Silence was Jay's only answer.  
"Ben?"  
He looked down and saw Ben was frozen on his hands and knees.  
"Ben, what is it?"  
He sat up and held something out to Jay.  
It was the scan of the baby.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Jay heard Ben shout as he made his way down the stairs.  
He didn't want to walk in while they were having an argument but he there was a match on and he was desperate t watch it, even if that meant sitting awkwardly between Ben and Abi.  
"I wanted to surprise you," Abi said. She looked up when Jay came in but quickly turned away guilty.  
"Surprise me? Abs, this scan dates back to last week."  
"I know. I just haven't had the chance to tell you."  
Ben raised his eyebrows. She knew she wasn't fooling him.  
"I've booked us a table for tomorrow," she lied. "I was going to tell you then."  
"Seriously?"  
"Surprise!" she replied half heartedly.  
Ben ran a hand through his hair. "Everything is alright then? The baby's fine?"  
"The baby is perfect."  
"Brilliant," Ben smiled. "I said I'd go to Ian's tonight. Do you want to come?"  
"I'd rather have a quiet one."  
Ben nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you later then."  
"S'later."  
Jay slunk down in the sofa next to Abi and switched on the TV.  
"Why did you lie to him?" Jay asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"I didn't want him to come to the scan."  
"Why not?"  
"I dunno. I just...I thought there could be something that-"  
"You thought he might work it out?"  
Abi nodded.  
"Would it be so terrible if he did?"  
"I know you want the truth out but I don't want drama over something that might not even happen."  
"What are you so scared of?"  
"You know he'll break up with me if he found out and where would I be if it turned out he was the father?"  
"I'd help you. You know that."  
"But I couldn't expect you to bring up a child that isn't yours."  
"I wouldn't mind."  
"Well it isn't going to happen so we don't need to be having this discussion."  
Jay sighed heavily. "Fine!"  
They sat in silence for a few minutes more. Jay had no idea why she was even there. Abi hated football more than anything else.  
"I've been doing some research," Jay spoke again.  
"About what?"  
"Prenatal paternity tests."  
"Jay," Abi sighed.  
"No, just hear me out, ok?"  
Abi nodded silently.  
"Apparently a lot of doctors don't like to carry them out because of the moral issues or whatever, but we could have it done. It would solve everything. We could stop lying to Ben, or I'd leave you alone."  
"What's the catch?"  
"Huh?"  
"There's always a catch with these things. Is it dangerous for the baby? Could something happen to it?"  
"No, nothing like that. Its just that it can only been done after twelve weeks and it's pretty expensive."  
"How expensive?"  
Jay could see that Abi was starting to come round but he knew she'd take one step back after he answered her question.  
"It's around nine hundred pounds, maybe more."  
"Jay, I don't have that kind of money and neither do you."  
"I know. I know that."  
"Maybe if it wasn't so expensive I'd consider it but I need to save the little money that I've got for when this baby is born. I'm sorry."  
Jay nodded.  
He'd been stupid to get his hopes up. It was obvious Abi wouldn't agree to it. He just didn't know how he could go another six months living like this.  
"I forgot to tell you." The sound of Abi's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Somebody knocked for you earlier."  
"Who?"  
"I don't know. They didn't leave a name or a message and I'd never seen them before. They said they knew you pretty well."  
"How many of them were there?"  
"Three guys and a girl. I'm surprised she didn't get hypothermia with the length of her skirt."  
Jay suppressed a chuckle. She always used to say the same things about Lola.  
"They sounded pretty desperate," Abi continued. "Do you know who I mean?"  
"Yeah," Jay nodded. "I know them."  
"Was it important?"  
"No. They're nobody."

 _ **I apologise that it has taken me so long to post the new chapter and I'm sorry that this one was a bit dry but it's going to spice up a bit soon, I promise. Shout out to Your-Mudblood-Girl for giving me the heads up on prenatal paternity tests. Everybody needs to checkout her Jabi fanfics, they're absolutely brilliant!  
Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as possible **_


	7. Chapter 7

Jay took down the stairs two at a time when he heard a knock at the door. Phil and Sharon were both at work and Abi and Ben were baby shopping so he was the only one home. He pulled the door open expecting it only to be the postman with a delivery.  
"Hello," he said opening the door. "Oh, it's you."  
"Nice to see you too, mate," Liam greeted him. "Can I come in?" Liam didn't wait for an answer and pushed past Jay into the living room.  
Jay was surprised to find Liam was alone. He very rarely travelled without his followers. He ran a hand through his hair and followed his ex-best friend into the room.  
"What's going on?" Jay asked casually.  
"I was beginning to think you were avoiding me. I've called round twice now and you haven't been here."  
"Yeah, Abi mentioned it. I've been at work."  
"Abi? That the blonde chick? She your girlfriend?"  
"No, not mine. Her and my brother are together?"  
"Brother? You don't have any siblings."  
"I'm adopted now."  
"Wow! Adopted, hey? Last time I saw you you were on a rampage after your dad was killed."  
Jay nodded slowly. "I was going through a rough time then."  
"I bet. What's it like living here then? They a good lot?"  
Jay shrugged. "It took time for a few of them to accept me but they're all pretty cool."  
"Good, I'm glad your doing well for yourself."  
"Thanks mate."  
"You have a job too?"  
"Yeah, I'm a mechanic. I work for the man that adopted me."  
"Does it pay much?"  
"Sorry?" Jay asked taken aback but the intrusive question.  
"Sorry, that's a bit personal. I'm just interested, that's all."  
"It's pretty decent," Jay decided. "Enough for me to get buy."  
"But not enough to make you a millionaire," Liam said with a smirk on his face.  
"Not quiet."  
"Well that's actually why I'm here."  
"You are?"  
"Sure. I was wondering if you'd be interested in some work, earn some more cash you know?"  
"What kind of work are we talking about here?" Jay asked. He wanted to get some money so he could pay for the DNA test but knowing Liam this work wouldn't be clean.  
"Well it isn't exactly legal if that's what you're asking."  
"No way," Jay answered straight away.  
"Hang about, you haven't heard me out yet."  
"I don't need to. I know exactly what kind of thing you have lined up. I told you before Liam, I don't do that kind of shit anymore."  
"Why not? You had no problem with it a few years back."  
"Well that was a long time ago when I was young and stupid."  
Liam narrowed his eyes. "There is nothing stupid about this kind of work if you're careful mate."  
Jay was keen on getting on Liam's bad side right now. He'd been in this trade for over ten years and Jay knew what Liam could do to him if he wanted to.  
"Listen, I've just got something up and I don't need to be getting into trouble with the police. I might be out of practise, you know?"  
"What kind of something?" Liam asked suspiciously.  
"I'm having a baby," Jay blurted out. He thought it was close enough to the truth.  
"Really?"  
Jay nodded. "Really."  
Liam shrugged. "Fair enough. I'll leave you to it then."  
Jay walked Liam to the door, surprised that Liam was letting it go so easily.  
"I'll see you around. You should come back and introduce us to your girl. Nothing dodgy, just a catch up, you know?"  
"Sure," Jay agreed although he knew that he'd never let Abi meet them.  
"And if you ever need a hand with raising money for the baby, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me."  
Jay closed the door and let out a sigh of relief.  
What had he got himself into?

Abi sighed loud enough for Ben to hear from a few metres up the isle.  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
"Can't we go home now?" she replied. "We've been walking for hours."  
"We're shopping!" Ben argued. "I just want everything to be perfect for our baby."  
"It will be, but that doesn't mean we have to buy everything today. We can come back later. How can you even afford half this stuff?" Abi asked sifting through the clothes in the trolley she was pushing along the isle.  
"Dad's been giving me some extra shifts. He is dead excited about the baby."  
"Wait," Abi stopped walking. "You've told him?"  
"Of course."  
"Ben, we haven't even spoken about this yet."  
"What was there to speak about?"  
"I don't want the whole square knowing I'm pregnant!"  
"Why not? What's the problem? It isn't like you have any family round here that might found out."  
"That isn't the point!"  
"Then what is?"  
Abi sighed heavily. "The point is that we're meant to communicate with each other. I wanted to wait until I knew everything was going to be alright with the baby. I don't want any problems."  
"Abs, you're four months pregnant now. If anything was wrong with the baby we'd know about it by now. You don't have anything to worry about."  
Abi began to walk again, heading for the next isle.  
"Babe, nothing is going to happen to our baby. I'm going to make sure everything is perfect for us."  
Abi hated hearing him using plural when she knew that this baby might not even be his. She couldn't enjoy her pregnancy knowing that she was lying to him the whole time, especially when he was getting more excited as every day went by.  
"I promise, this baby is going to have the best childhood we can give it. I know that both of us had it pretty shitty when we were younger, but I'm going to make sure that our child is going to have it so much better than we ever did."

"You really mean that."  
"Of course I do."  
"Well, if you really do mean it then you'll let me go home. I'm pregnant, remember? All of this walking can't be good for the baby."  
Ben laughed. "Come on then."

Jay switched off the TV as the match came to an end. Everybody else had made their way to bed hours ago but he wanted to stay up to see the score. He stood up and stretched before picking up his empty glass to take to the kitchen.  
He paused when he was outside the kitchen door. He could hear voices coming from inside but couldn't make out who it was. It certainly didn't sound like any of the Mitchell residents.  
Slowly, he put his hand on the door knob preparing to open it. He didn't know what was going to face him on the other side, they could have burglars for all he knew, and he wanted to be cautious.  
Jay pushed the door open and was left shocked by the sight in front him.  
"What the hell is going on here?" he asked a half naked Ben and Paul.


	8. Chapter 8

Ben quickly swept up his t-shirt from the floor and put it on.  
"It isn't what you think."  
"Really, because what I think is that you are still cheating on Abi, with a guy, while she's pregnant. How could you do this to her? To your child?"  
"Jay, listen-"  
"No, you listen to me. Abi knows better than anybody what it feels like to grow up in a broken home. She knows what it's like to have parents who are constantly arguing over secret affairs and lies. So you are a complete idiot if you think that she'll stay with you after she finds out about this."  
"You can't tell her."  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."  
"I think I better go," Paul said grabbing his coat.  
"Too right you should."  
"I'll see you later, Ben."  
Jay scoffed. "No you won't."  
"Jay, will you just calm down?"  
"How can you expect me to be calm about this? I kept quiet for you before but I don't know if I can do it again. Abi is an amazing girl. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this."  
"I know, Jay. I know that, but this stops now. I promise you."  
"How many times have I heard that?"  
"I'm serious, Jay."  
"So am I. I've covered for you too many times and I'm not going to do it again. I don't care if you're going to change or whatever bullshit you're coming out with, Abi needs to know the truth."  
"And you're going to tell her, right?"  
"Right."  
"Do you really want to do that? I mean, do you want to be the one that'll ruin her life? Because that is what you'll do, ruin her life. We have a baby on the way, Jay. Whether you like it or not, me and Abi are going to have a child together. Do you want to be the person that gives her no choice but to bring up her baby on her own?"  
"It wouldn't come to that. Just because you two aren't together, it doesn't mean that you won't be a part of your child's life."  
"Of course it does."  
"What?"  
"Don't be an idiot, Jay. You can't have ever thought that I actually wanted that kid. It was just a cover up, just like everything else has been one big fat cover up. I'm only going along with this so my dad won't suspect the truth."  
"You really are a nasty piece of-"  
"Careful, Jay. You don't want your anger to get the better of you."  
"Well it doesn't matter if you won't raise that baby. I will."  
Ben laughed. "You what?"  
"I'm not going to leave her to fend for herself. If you two split up then I'll be right there to pick up the pieces, I'll help her."  
"You are delusional."  
"Me? You're the one that's running around with another bloke behind here back."  
"She won't want anything to do with you once she knows the truth. You want to break her heart again? Go for it, but don't for a second think that she'll forgive you for it. She won't want you anywhere near our baby."  
"Don't act like you know her. I know her better than anybody else, ok? You have no idea what she went through while you were banged up. She trusts me."  
"Oh give it up, Jay. I know you're still in love with her."  
"Sorry?"  
"It's obvious. Why else would you be doing all of this? You still love Abi and you hate the fact that I have her and not you."  
"What happened between me and Abi was over a year now. I don't feel that way."  
"Sure you do. Jay, I know. And if you try and tell Abi about Paul I'll just tell her that you're still in love with her. Who do you think she'll believe?"  
Jay wanted to tell Ben everything then. He wanted to tell him about the night they spent together on New Years Eve. He wanted to tell him that there was a fifty percent chance that Jay was the father of that baby. He wanted the truth out in the open but he could never do it to Abi. He couldn't betray her like that.  
"You've got her right where you want her, haven't you?"  
"I have, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Jay ran a hand through his hair as he took the stairs two at a time.  
He'd had a long time to think while he'd tossed and turned the night before unable to find sleep. After hours of running thoughts through his mind, he'd finally made a decision.  
"Morning," he said pushing the kitchen door open where Abi and Jay were sitting eating their breakfast. "I need to talk to you both."  
Ben shot him a glance.  
"Can't it wait?" Abi asked. "I'll be late for work?"  
"No, it's important."  
"Go on then," Ben dared him. "Spit it out."  
"You both know that I was going to move to Manchester before everything happened. You know that I wanted to get as far a way from this family as possible. And obviously it's nothing to against you two." He gave Ben a mighty death stare. "But I'm not going to stick around somewhere where I'm not wanted."  
"Jay, that isn't true," Abi interrupted, suddenly panicked at the thought of him going.  
"C'mon, we all know its true. It was Billy that took me in, not Phil. The only time Phil ever cared about me was when he thought that he'd lost his precious son. So I'm moving out."  
"To leave with Billy?" Abi asked hopefully.  
"No, not Billy. I'm getting my own place. I'll be out of here soon."

Abi wasn't able to catch up with Jay after he'd dropped that bombshell this morning. He'd gone straight out after telling them his news and Abi had to leave for work before she ended up being late. It had been a busy day and she'd had to stay behind at the end of the day to catch up on the paperwork. It was coming up to seven now and she was praying that she hadn't missed Jay.  
She went up the stairs as quickly as her legs would carry her while she was four months pregnant and made her way to Jay's bedroom. She was glad to see he was still there even though he did have a suitcase wide open on his bed.  
"Abi."  
"I need to talk to you."  
"I know. You deserve an explanation, I should have stuck around."  
"You can't leave."  
"Abs-"  
"No! You listen to me, Jay Brown. I am pregnant, and there is a fifty percent chance that the baby could be yours. I am not going to let you just leave like this doesn't even matter. If it comes back that you are the father, I'm not going to let you be a part of my baby's life if it means that it will only ever see it a few times a year."  
"Abi, it wouldn't be like that."  
"Yes it would. Jay, all I want for this baby is a mum and dad that loves it."  
"Abi, I'm not going far."  
"What?"  
"I'm moving to number five."  
"Number five? As in my old house number five?"  
"Yeah, that's the one."  
"Jay, that place is up for sale for a lot of money. How the hell are you going to afford it if we can't even afford a DNA test?"  
"Look, I haven't told anybody about this, but when my mum died she left me some money. Like a lot of money, and Evie did too. It's been in a savings account ever since, I wasn't allowed to touch it until I turned eighteen and by then I never needed it. I've been saving it do get some interest, you know?"  
Abi nodded. "Number five?"  
"That's right."  
"You don't think for one second I'm going to believe this is about Phil. Jay, if you were that miserable here you would have left weeks ago. Why are you really leaving?"  
"I can't do this anymore, Abs."  
"Do what?"  
"Pretend I'm happy for you and Ben when all this time I'm thinking about whether that baby is mine. I can't keep lying to everybody anymore. I have to go, I have to distance myself, at least until the baby is born."  
"It was unfair of me to ask you to keep quiet."  
Jay shrugged. "Maybe, but you're only doing what you have to do. There's no point in us all arguing for the next six months when we don't know anything. This is best for everybody."  
"I can't believe you're going."  
"Abs," Jay laughed. "Anybody would think I was moving to the other side of the world."  
"That's what it feels like. I'll just miss you, that's all."  
"And I'll miss you too. But I'll only be around the corner. You can come and visit me any time you want and if you ever need help with money for clothes or nappies or whatever I'll be here."  
"You don't have to do this. We don't even know if-"  
"Abi, it doesn't matter. I want to see you happy. It's what I wanted four years ago and it's what I want now."  
Abi quickly wiped away a tear that was making it's way down her cheek.  
"Come here you soppy mere," he said pulling her into a hug. "I don't want none of that crying business."  
"This is my fault."  
"No, Abi. Don't you ever for one minute think that. This is not your fault. Both of us made that decision to sleep together, me even more so because you were drunk. I shouldn't have done that but now we have to face the consequences. We're in this together, just like always."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Two months later..._**

"Everything seems to be alright so far."  
"There's no problems?" Abi asked her midwife.  
"No, none at all. You have nothing to worry about."  
Abi let out a sigh of relief as Ben squeezed her hand.  
She knew deep down that she had nothing to worry about but she couldn't help but think that something bad was going to happen. A sort of karma for all of her secrets and lies.  
"Now, would you like to know the sex of your baby?"  
"We can find that out now?"  
"Yeah, you are six months gone. So, would you like to know?"  
"No," Abi said at the same time Ben answered "Yes."  
They looked at each other, both surprised at the others answer.  
"I'll give you a couple of minutes to talk about it."  
Ben waited until the midwife left before he spoke. "What's the matter?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Then why didn't you want to know?"  
"I just want it to be a surprise," Abi shrugged.  
"Well, I could always stay and find out."  
Abi shook her head. "No, you're hopeless at keeping secrets. Besides, I'd only want you to tell me if I knew that you knew."  
"Don't I get any choice in this? It's my baby too."  
A wave of guilt overcame Abi.  
"Well, I'm the one that has to carry this baby around for nine months. Can't I have a surprise at the end of it?"  
Ben sighed heavily. "Fine."  
"Don't be like that."  
"Like that?"  
"So moody. Ben, this is supposed to be the most exciting time of our lives."  
Ben looked up and smiled at her. "I know," he lied. "And it will be. I promise."

The couple returned home a couple of hours later after picking up a few more clothes and toys for the baby. Ben was going all out, spending his wages as soon as he got them. Abi could already tell that her baby was going to be spoilt.  
"I need to talk to you about something," Abi told him, trying to pry his eyes away from the game.  
"What?" he said only half listening.  
"Can you turn that off for a minute?"  
"Abs, it's live. I'll miss it."  
"Please. This is important. It won't take long."  
Ben made a point of sighing as he turned off the TV and throwing the remote down on the sofa between them.  
"What is it?"  
"I was thinking that I might go visit my dad."  
Ben did a double take. "What?"  
"I want to go and see him."  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
"I'm having his grandchild."  
"It's not like he hasn't already got one."  
"He was in prison when Louis was born."  
"And he will be when our baby is too."  
"What do you expect to happen? He turns up after twenty years and has a grandchild that's nearly finished university which he knew nothing about."  
"Yes!"  
"Why are you so against this?"  
"Because he's a murder."  
"And he's also my father, and the grandfather of your child."  
"Well I wish he wasn't."  
Abi stared at Ben, shocked.  
"What?" he asked defensively. "I do."  
"You did not just say that."  
"Why are you making such a big deal out of this? You're the one that put him in prison in the first place."  
"Don't make this my fault. I never thought that they'd actually charge him, I only told them the truth. And do I need to remind you that the only reason I did that was to save you and Jay?"  
"I just don't think he should have anything to do with our child."  
"He isn't the only murder in this family."  
"That was an accident and you know it. How dare you bring that up!"  
"How do we know that what happened between Dad and Lucy wasn't an accident?"  
"That's enough, Abi. I don't want you or our baby seeing him and that's the end of it."  
Abi stood up flustered and annoyed. "You don't get to make that kind of decision," she said, her voice raising. "He's my dad, my own flesh and blood."  
"What's going on in here?" Sharon interrupted, coming into the living room with Phil. "Abi, you should be taking it easy, not having a shouting match."  
"She wants to visit Max," Ben told them.  
"Why do you want to that?" Phil asked.  
"I just think he has a right to know about his grandchild."  
"You just want to give him another reason to hate me," Ben said. "Because we all know he will once he finds out."  
"Don't be stupid, Ben."  
"Well it's true!"  
"Ben, that's enough," Sharon said giving Abi a symathetic smile. "Abi doesn't need this added stress right now. She's six months pregnant for crying out loud."  
"She started it," Ben retorted childishly.  
"And I'm ending it! If Abi wants to visit Max then it's up to her."  
"Don't tell them that," Phil said.  
"Can you blame me for not wanting my child to have a convicted murder for a grandfather?"  
Sharon shot Phil a look and then left the room, slamming the door behind her.  
"What?" Abi asked. "What is it?"  
"Nothing," Phil told her.  
"Well it's obviously something!"  
"Do I need to remind you who put him in prison in the first place?" Phil said.  
"Only because you pressured me into it!"  
"Don't blame this on me. I might have paid off the jury but..." Phil trailed off.  
"You did what?"  
"Nothing, forget I said anything."  
"You paid the jury to send my dad for prison. Why would you do that?"  
"Because he obviously done it!"  
"That's not why! The only reason you'd pay them is if you were scared he was going to get off. And the only reason you'd be scared is if you were covering for somebody." She spun around to face Ben. "Did you know about this?"  
"No!"  
"Yeah right," Abi scoffed, taking off up the stairs.  
"Abs, wait." Ben was right behind her. "What are you doing?"  
Abi pushed their bedroom door open and picked up a rucksack of the floor. She began aimlessly throwing clothing and make up in it.  
"Abi!" Ben grabbed her arm. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"I can't stay here knowing that he did that."  
"You don't know anything right now."  
"I know that he's covering for somebody. I know that my dad didn't murder Lucy."  
"No you don't."  
"Yes Ben, I do."  
"Well you can't just leave. Where are you going to go?"  
"Anywhere away from here."  
"You're not breaking up with me, are you? Abs, you have to believe that I had nothing to do with this."  
"I'm not breaking up with you. I just think I need some space for a couple of days."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Us," Abi gestured with our hands. "All we've been doing for the last couple of months is argue, ever since Jay left, and I'm fed up of it. Do you really think I want to bring up our baby in this environment?"  
Ben looked to the floor. "I don't want that either."  
"Then I'm going to go away for a few days, to get some space and clear my head."  
"Then you'll be back?"  
Abi nodded. "Then I'll be back."  
But she didn't know if she was telling the truth.

Jay was stirring a stir fry when he heard a knock on the door. He picked up his phone to look at the time, wondering who on earth it could be, then through the tea towel over his shoulder and headed for the front door.  
He opened it to find Abi standing on the doorstep. Her face was flushed and mascara running like she had just spent the last hour crying. A rucksack was slung over her shoulder and she shivered despite the fact that it was a warm June day. He couldn't help but hope that something had happened between her and Ben, that they'd broken up and she'd come back to him to tell him that he was the father of her child.  
"Room for a little one?"  
"Of course," Jay replied widening the door. "Come in."  
Abi made her way through to the kitchen. "You're cooking. Sorry, have I interrupted?"  
"No, don't worry. Do you want me to do you something?"  
Abi shook her head. "I'm okay."  
"You sure?"  
"Positive."  
Jay waited until he'd finished cooking and sat down beside her at the kitchen table before he grilled her on what was going on. The radio was playing softly in the background but apart from that the room was silent.  
"What's happened, Abs? Is it Ben? Has he done something to you?"  
Abi shook her head slowly, a new tear rolling down her cheek.  
Jay quickly wiped it away with his finger. "Abs, talk to me."  
"I've messed up, Jay. I really messed up."  
"What do you mean?"  
"My dad, he didn't kill Lucy and now he's in prison because of me."  
"Abi, you're not making any sense."  
"Phil paid off the jury."  
Jay leant back, running a hand through his hair.  
"He paid off the jury and that only means one thing. My dad never killed Lucy. Somebody else did and Phil is covering for them."  
"I had no idea."  
"Jay, I need to ask you something and you have to be completely honest with me."  
Jay nodded. "Of course."  
"You and Ben had nothing to do with Lucy's murder, did you? I mean, you'd know if Ben had, wouldn't you?"  
"I was with Ben the whole night, Abs. It wasn't him, I promise."  
"If it wasn't him, who else could it be?"

 _ **What's Abi going to do now she knows that Max is innocent? And does this mean the end for her relationship with Ben? Let me know what you think and drop me a review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Abi sat at the kitchen table, a notepad and pen in front of her. She'd been staying at Jay's for two days now and so far she had heard nothing from Ben. She was hoping that it was because he knew that she needed space but deep down she knew that wasn't really true.  
Abi stared down at the paper. She'd started a list of all of the people that were in the frame for Lucy's murder. It was a Beale, she was certain of that now, but deciding which one was proving to be more difficult. Ian, Jane, Peter and Cindy. That was what she had written down but she couldn't think of a plausible reason for Phil covering for any of them.  
Jay came in and sat in the chair opposite. "You've been staring at that list for hours now, Abs."  
"I just don't understand," Abi spoke softly. "Why would Phil be covering for anybody?"  
Jay shrugged. "Maybe Sharon asked him to. I mean, her and Ian are pretty close, right?"  
"I guess." Abi began tapping the pen against the notebook. "Lauren," she said suddenly.  
"What?"  
"Lauren knows. She knows who killed Lucy."  
"Abi, what are you on about?"  
"That's why she was so certain that it wasn't dad. And it would make sense that she'd cover for one of them."  
"How do you know that? All of your family thought Max was innocent."  
"The night of Ian and Jane's wedding," Abi remembered, nodding to herself more than Jay. "Dad told me she was going to the police because she knew. She knew who killed Lucy, and he thought she was going to tell them it was me. She knows who killed her and she's helping them cover it up."  
"Abi, I'm not too sure."  
"I am. I need to speak to her."  
The doorbell rang sharply, interrupting their conversation.  
"I'll get it." Jay said, making his way to the door.  
As soon as he opened it Ben pushed past him.  
"I knew it!" he shouted going into the kitchen. "I knew that you'd be here."  
"What?" Abi asked nervously, quickly covering the notebook.  
"Of course you would come here."  
"Ben, calm down, will you?" Jay told him.  
"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you. "  
"Well if you're going to speak to me like that then you can leave now," Abi spoke firmly. "What the hell is your problem?"  
"Space, that's what you said. You needed space, and here you are sleeping with him."  
"What? I'm not sleeping with him."  
"Of course you'd say that."  
"Because it's the truth! Ben, I'm six months pregnant," she reminded him putting her hands on her growing bump protectively. "You should know better than anybody that I would never cheat."  
"Then why the hell are you here?"  
"Where else was I supposed to go?"  
"You could have stayed with Dot or Sonia. You didn't need to come here."  
"Listen mate, I told her to come here if she ever needed anything. I'm just helping it. Nothing else is going on."  
"I thought I told you to shut up, and I'm not your mate."  
"You need to remember who's house you're in." Jay took a step towards him.  
"Come on then!"  
"Stop it, both of you. This is ridiculous! Ben, nothing is going on."  
"You expect me to believe that?"  
"I expect you to trust that I would never do that. I expect you to trust me."  
"No! This is the final straw, Abi."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"This is it. We're over."  
"You're breaking up with me?"  
"You've got it."  
Jay watched the conversation unfold, astounded at what was happening in front of him. He'd been waiting for this moment to come for the last six months but now it had actually happened he couldn't quite work out whether he was happy about it or not.  
"But what about the baby?"  
Ben laughed. "The baby? Do you really think I care about the baby?"  
"But you said-"  
"I lied! I don't care about the baby, just like I didn't care about Lexi."  
"Why would you say the things that you did? Ben, I don't understand."  
Jay could see the hurt on Abi's face as she shrunk further and further into herself.  
"Because you were my cover up. That's all you've ever been. You distracted my dad from the fact that I'm gay."  
"You're evil, that's what you are," Abi shouted, holding her ground. "I don't care what you do to me, but how could you do this to my child? Our child? If you think that I'm ever going to let you see this baby when it's born now then you can forget it."  
"What makes you think that I want to see it? Have you not been listening to anything I have just said to you?"  
"Because any normal person would feel something. That's your child, Ben. Don't you care?"  
"I think it's time for you to go," Jay interrupted. He was starting to worry for Abi, getting this rattled while six months pregnant couldn't be good for her. "You've said what you came to say."  
"That's right, Jay. Be the big man, just like always."  
"I've asked you nicely to leave. Don't start something you're not going to be able to finish, Ben."  
"You're pathetic, you know that?"  
"Me?"  
"Yeah, you. You're clearly in love with her."  
"What?" Abi looked from Ben to Jay confused.  
"Why do you think he's being so 'helpful'? He's still in love with you, he just wants to try and get into your knickers."  
"Abi, don't listen to him. That's not true," Jay told her quickly. "Come on ,you're leaving."  
Ben laughed as Jay pushed him towards the front door. "And you call yourself a Mitchell? By the way, Abi," he shouted down the corridor. "I've been cheating on you. I've been sleeping with Paul Coker for the past year."  
"Get out!" Jay gave him a final push and closed the door behind him.  
Abi sat still, not moving as a single tear fell down her cheek. She'd stayed strong until then but it looked like Ben's last comment had been the final blow.  
"Abi," Jay said softy pulling out the chair next to her. "Don't listen to anything he says."  
"Did you know? About him and Paul?"  
Jay nodded, ashamed of himself. "Yeah, I knew. I told him to tell you the truth, Abs. I promise you, I did. It wasn't my place to say anything."  
Abi shook her head. "It's ok. I'm not blaming you." She quickly wiped away her tears. "I need to speak to Lauren."

Abi tried her best to wipe away her smeared mascara as she waited for Lauren to answer her Skype call. It had been a couple of weeks now since she'd last spoken to her and she was sure Lauren would have loads to tell her. She always did. A couple of minutes later her face popped up on the screen, little Louis sitting on her lap.  
"Abi," she smiled. "Hi!"  
"Hi," Abi laughed.  
"Look, Louis. It's auntie Abi, say hello."  
"He's got so big already," Abi cooed.  
"I know," Lauren agreed. "You wait, when your one is here you won't believe how quickly they grow."  
Abi looked down at her bump. "I can't wait."  
"Abs, are you at dads?" Lauren questioned. "Only it looks like you're in the kitchen."  
"It's kind of a long story."  
"We've got time, haven't we?"  
"Jay bought this place, he lives here now. And me and Ben have been on the rocks recently so I've been staying here."  
"On the rocks? What does that mean?"  
"He broke up with me."  
"What? Why?"  
Abi shook her head. "I'd rather not talk about it."  
"Right, of course."  
"Actually, Lauren. There's something else I wanted to talk to you about."  
"Shoot."  
"Are you alone?"  
"Well, unless we're including Louis, it's just me here. Peter is at work. Why?"  
"I need to ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth."  
"Of course."  
"Did Peter kill Lucy?"  
"What?" Lauren asked, the shock registering on her face.  
"You heard me."  
"No, of course not. Why would you think that?"  
Abi sighed, half relieved and half frustrated at Lauren's answer. She hadn't wanted it to be her brother-in-law but she also wanted to get her dad out of prison.  
"Phil paid off the jury."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The jury at dad's trial, Phil paid them off. That's why he got sent down for a murder he didn't commit."  
"Why would he do that?"  
"Because he's covering for somebody, just like you are. Lauren, I know that you know."  
Lauren sighed on the other side of the screen.  
"I'm right, aren't I?"  
Her sister nodded. "Abi, you have to understand how hard I tried to get dad out of there. I told the police but they didn't believe me. They didn't even open an investigation."  
"What? Surely they can't do that."  
"It was the guy who Emma was engaged to. He thought I was just lying to save dad, you know how much he hated him. He blamed dad for Emma's death."  
Abi ran a hand through her hair. "I can't believe this."  
Lauren shrugged. "Neither could I, but I tried and there's nothing else I can do."  
"But if I give a statement too then they'd have to believe us. I mean, if two of us have said-"  
"But you don't know who it is."  
"You're going to tell me, right?"  
"Abi, I can't."  
"Are you being serious?"  
"I promised, Peter."  
"It's one of them, isn't it? It's a Beale."  
Lauren nodded decisively. "That's all I'm telling you."  
"Lauren, please."  
"Abs, I'm sorry."  
"This is our dad, don't you care?"  
"You didn't seem to care when you were testifying against him to save your boyfriends arse."  
Abi leaned backwards like the comment had physically put a dagger in her heart.  
"Sorry, that was unfair. I've already tried everything, Abs. I know it's frustrating, but there's nothing else we can do."  
"But don't you want dad out of there? To see Louis and my baby grow up?"  
"Of course I do, Abs. I want that more than anything."  
"Then help me do something about it. I can get evidence, a confession. I'll hand it in to the police, they'll have to believe me then."  
"Right, I'll make a deal with you... I'm not going to tell you who killed Lucy-"  
"Lauren!"  
"Just let me finish, okay? I'm not going to tell you, but if you think about it and you come back to me with a name, only when you're absolutely certain that is was them, I won't lie to you. I won't deny that it was them. Deal?"  
"Deal."


	11. Chapter 11

"I've been thinking-" Jay spoke up.  
"That's dangerous," Abi teased.  
Jay grinned back at her before continuing. "Maybe, now that you and Ben aren't together, we could go ahead with the DNA test."  
Abi stood up, putting her plate and mug in the washing up bowl. "I don't know..." she said turning to Jay.  
"What's stopping us, Abs? I mean, don't you want to know who your baby's father is before it's born?"  
"Of course I do but Jay, we can't afford that test."  
"What if I could afford it?"  
"But you can't."  
"What if I could?" Jay persisted."What if I knew a way to get the money together?"  
"Then yeah, I guess I'd be up for it."  
"Great."  
Thoughts were running through Jay's mind. Maybe his old friends coming back into his life had been a blessing in disguise. He knew they'd be able to help him out.  
Abi eyed him suspiciously. "What are you planning?"  
"I just know some guys that-"  
"This better not be dodgy, Jay. Because I'm telling you now, I don't want my baby caught up in any of that stuff."  
"Okay," Jay admitted. "It might involve a bit of drug dealing-"  
"Jay!"  
"But trust me Abi, I know what I'm doing."  
"No," Abi argued. "No way. What if you get caught?"  
"I won't get caught. I used to do that stuff all the time."  
"And? That was like ten years ago. What if you've lost your touch?"  
"Abi, you just have to trust me."  
"I do. I do trust you. It's the guys you're dealing to that I don't trust. What if they come after you?"  
"They won't-"  
"They might, and you'd be no good to me or this baby if you're dead!"  
Jay took a step towards Abi, feeling slightly pleased that she was so worried about his safety.  
"Listen, Abs. I know that this is a risk, but it's the least that our baby deserves-"  
"My," she stopped him. "My baby. This mess is my fault, I should be the one to sort it out."  
"Abi, I want to help you. Please let me do this."  
Abi bit her lip, thinking things through.  
"Okay," she agreed finally. "Just be careful, Jay."  
Jay nodded and leant forward to kiss her forehead.  
Abi felt a warmth of recognition flood through her and all of those days, weeks, years they'd spent together came back to her. It was almost like they'd never been apart.  
"I will. I promise."

Jay headed to the estate straight away. It never ceased to surprise him how well he knew the way considering all of the years that he had spent away. He was sure that the group would be hanging around on the small play area that accompanied the estate where they used to spend their time terrorising the smaller kids. Jay found that he was right when he arrived.  
"Jay," Liam said standing up and walking towards him. "I was about to give up on you."  
"I need your help." Jay got straight to the point. "I need some money."  
"I thought you didn't want to get involved in all that shit. Got a baby on the way, haven't you?"  
"That's exactly why I need this cash."  
"The baby proving more expensive than you first thought?"  
"Something like that," Jay murmured.  
Liam nodded. "I think I can hook you up with a guy I know."  
"Cool. But this is just a one time thing, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"I mean it Liam, this is the last time I ever do anything like this."

Jay went up the steps to his home quicker than he ever had before and barged through the door. He found Abi sitting in the kitchen, her laptop in front of her and it took him all of two seconds to figure out what she was doing. He knew that she wanted Max out of prison but he was worried that she was taking the whole thing too seriously. She was nearly seven months pregnant and she needed to be taking it easy, not getting stressed out.  
"Hey, she greeted him barely looking up.  
Jay threw the money down on the table trying to grab her attention.  
Abi looked up at her astonished. "Jay, how did you get it so quickly?"  
He shrugged. "I know some people, I told you. Anyway, that doesn't mater now. All that matters is that we have the money and we're going to find out the truth about this baby."  
Abi beamed up at him and pulled him into a hug.  
"Thank you."

 ** _One Week Later_**

Abi had been staring at the envelope in front of her for half an hour. As soon as she'd seen the NHS logo on it she had known straight away what it was. She was nervous and scared. Now that her and Ben were over there was no reason for her to want him to be the father, and now she knew that he wanted nothing to do with the baby she would have to come to terms with the idea of raising a baby alone. But if it turned out that Jay was the father the scenario would be completely different.  
Abi wanted Jay to be the baby's father more than anything. She was sure that he would have no trouble helping her out and now they were living together it made perfect sense that they'd have a baby together. Of course she felt guilty for that night they'd spent together but now was her chance to fix things. She hadn't admitted it to herself until now but ever since she had found out she was pregnant all of her previous feelings she'd had for Jay had returned.  
She often found herself staring at him and thinking about what might have been. Thinking about sharing a bed, a home, with him instead of Ben. Thinking about feeling his touch and his kiss. Deep down she knew that she had never stopped loving him. She thought she loved Ben but really he was just a distraction. It was different with him. Ben had been her best friend for years and she felt like he was all she had left, but now she had Jay. He was on her side. She could start again with him, carry on where they left off. She just had no idea whether he felt the same way she did.

Abi heard a key turn in the lock and figured that Jay must be home for his lunch break. He'd made a habit of coming home ever since she'd been on maternity leave because he knew she spent most of the days alone.  
"Alright?" he called from the hall as he took off his coat.  
Abi nodded in reply and only realised afterwards that he couldn't see her reply.  
"Abs, what's the matter?" He noticed the envelope on the table. "Is that what I think it is?"  
"Yeah. This is it."  
"Aren't you going to open it?"  
"I'm too nervous." she pushed the envelope towards him. "You do it."  
Jay looked her straight in the eye. "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
Jay picked up the envelope with shaky hands and gently pulled on the seal. He heard Abi's intake of breath and then pulled out the letter to read.  
"What is it?" she asked. "What does it say?"  
"Oh my god," he breathed.  
"It's Ben, isn't it? Ben is the dad."  
Jay threw the letter down on the table and ran a hand through his hair. "We're going to be parents, Abs."  
"What?"  
Jay's grin was so wide his jaw ached. "It's me. I'm the father."  
Abi pushed back her chair and stood up. "Seriously?"  
Jay nodded. "Seriously. I'm going to be a dad, Abi."  
He picked up the mother of his child and spun her around. She laughed breathlessly as he put her down.  
"I'm glad."  
"You are?"  
"Of course I am. Did you really think I wanted Ben to be the dad after what he's done? I always wanted it to be you, Jay." she bit her lip and laughed. "This is it. We can be a proper family now."  
Before he knew what he was doing, Jay had lifted Abi's chin and was leaning towards her. His lips found hers and he suddenly panicked thinking that he had read the whole situation wrong. Maybe this wasn't what she wanted. But his worries soon went away when Abi wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him back more passionately than she ever had before. Things were exactly as they should be.


	12. Chapter 12

After Jay and Abi rekindled their romance, Jay headed straight for the Mitchells. He knew Ben didn't give a damn about the baby but Jay wanted to see his face when he found out. It was the least he deserved after the way he had treated Abi.  
"Alright Benjy?" Jay pushed past him, walking into the living room. "Anybody in?"  
"Just me," Ben replied suspiciously. "What do you want? If Abi has sent you over here to win me back then-"  
"Yeah, because she really wants to see your ugly mug after what you done to her. Here." Jay threw the DNA results at him.  
"What's this?"  
"Read it."  
Ben scanned the letter and looked up at Jay. "I don't understand..."  
"The baby, it isn't yours."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. You don't need to go anywhere near Abi now. You don't need to speak to her, okay? You have nothing to do with her because she is not having your baby."  
"Then who the hell's baby is she having?"  
"Mine," Jay smirked.  
"You what?"  
"The baby is mine."  
"I know you want to be a father figure to this kid but you can't just go around telling people it's yours."  
"Is there something wrong with your hearing? The baby is mine, Ben. Me and Abi slept together on New Years Eve while you were off with your bit on the side."  
"She cheated on me with you?"  
"That's right. We slept together and now we're having a baby together."  
"How could you do that to me?" Ben gave Jay a shove. "You're my brother."  
Jay laughed. "You hypocrite! Do I need to remind you who went out with her first?"  
"You broke up with her. You didn't want her."  
"Well I made a mistake, and by the time I realised you'd muscled your way in."  
"Does family not mean anything to you?"  
"Don't you dare talk to me about family. You lot make out you'd do anything for each other but when it comes down to it you don't give a shit. When did family matter to you when I was taking the wrap for what you did to Lucy, huh? I don't want anything to do with the Mitchells anymore."  
"Jay Mitchell, it's kind of your name."  
"My name is Jay Brown," Jay shouted. "And I have my own family now."

Abi was left alone while Jay went to tell Ben the truth. She couldn't face him herself but she knew Jay was willing to. So instead she went back to the drawing board. She needed to find out the truth about Max once and for all but she still wasn't getting any further.  
She couldn't understand why Lauren would cover for Ian or Jane. They were both grown adults. They could face the consequences. And Lauren had been so angry when Lucy died. She was willing to do anything to send whoever it was down for her murder. She was willing to send Jake down and Abi knew she still had feelings for him. So it had to be somebody else but the only other person was Cindy and she couldn't see that happening. Cindy and Lucy didn't always get on but they didn't hate each other; they were sisters. Cindy surely had no plausible motive to want to kill Lucy, unless it had just been an accident. An accident they were all trying to cover up. Cindy was a mum after all. She'd want to stay out of prison to bring up her baby, at least she did at the time. Beth wasn't around anymore. But still, some nagging feeling told her that Cindy didn't murder Lucy. She wasn't too young to face prison and she wasn't either Ian or Jane's biological daughter. Surely they wouldn't choose her over Lucy. And it obviously wasn't Bobby. Why the hell would he want to kill Lucy? Unless...

Lauren was cleaning up the kitchen when she got the Skype call. They'd just eaten breakfast and Peter had left for work. Louis was sat in front of Thomas The Tank Engine, his new favourite show.  
She paused, glancing over to see who the caller was and then sat down once she saw it was her sister.  
"Abs, how are you? How's the baby?"  
"Bobby Beale."  
Lauren laughed nervously. "What?"  
"It was him, wasn't it? Please don't lie to me, Lauren."  
Lauren nodded quickly and defiantly.  
"I need to get a confession."  
"Abi, they can't know it was me that told you. In fact the police can't know that any of us knew. We'd go down too and I can't leave Louis."  
"Why did he do it?"  
"It was an accident, Abi. He didn't mean to kill her."  
"I guessed as much. That's why everybody has been covering for him."  
"Look, Abi. Maybe you should just leave it. You're pregnant, you don't need the stress."  
"I also need my dad out of prison by the time my baby is born."  
"I could talk to them. I could try and win them round."  
"Because that worked last time. Lauren, you promised you wouldn't stand in my way. I'm going to get this confession and I'm going to get dad home where he belongs."

"Abs, I'm back."  
"How did he take it?" she asked, closing the lid of her laptop.  
"As expected."  
"I feel awful. I should have never cheated on him."  
Jay raised an eyebrow. "You mean you regret it?"  
Abi looked up guiltily. "No, that isn't what I meant. I just wish...I wish I had never been with Ben in the first place."  
"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Abs."  
Abi bit her lip, smiling. "Where have I heard that line before? You ought to be careful," she said standing up and heading for the living room. "That got me into bed the first time you used it."  
"Then why do I need to be careful?" he joked, following her.  
He put his arm round her naturally when they sat down and she put her head to his shoulder.  
"Abs," he said softly.  
"Mmh?"  
"Are we...I mean does this mean..."  
"That we're together?" Abi asked for him. She shrugged. "You tell me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It always has to be me, doesn't it?" she laughed. "I Have to do everything in this relationship, first kiss, first one to ask you out, first person to suggest sex..." she trailed off, smiling up at him.  
"What can I say? I like a lady who knows her own mind."  
"Come on then, ask me."  
It took Jay a beat before he realised what she meant and then he turned to face her properly. "Abs, will you be my girlfriend...again?"  
Abi leaned over and pecked him on the lips. "Do you even need to ask?"  
Jay took her hand and traced circles on her wrist with his finger. "This time is going to be different, Abs. I promise. Me and you are for real. We're going to have this baby and we might not be rich and we might not be able to give it everything in the world but we'll give it everything _we_ have in the world. We'll give it everything we never had. I know I messed up before, I should have never broken up with you, but I know what I want now. I want you."  
"Are you done?" Abi laughed. "You sounded like you just recited that from a Nicholas Sparks novel."  
"Who?"  
Abi giggled, shaking her head. "Nobody."  
"I mean it Abs,. It's just you, me and this baby. That's all I need." he paused looking nervously around the room. It had been a long time since he'd said this and he wasn't sure how she'd take it." "I love you, Abi Branning."  
"I love you too."

 _ **How is everybody finding the show at the moment? Lorna is killing it and it was so cute when Jay stood up for her! But I hate seeing Abi with Ben. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and drop me a review :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Abi woke when she felt somebody leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. There was only one person that could be.  
"Jay," she complained, snuggling deeper into the duvet. "I was asleep."  
"And I thought you needed waking up," he chuckled. "It's nearly 8. I have to be at work soon."  
"So? I don't," Abi sighed and sat up. "I s'pose I need to get on anyway. This Lucy case isn't going to get solved on it's own."  
"Abs, I don't think you should be doing this?"  
"Why not?"  
"You're due in two months. You shouldn't be stressing yourself out. Besides, we still have loads to do before the baby gets here."  
"And we'll have time. As soon as I get that confession, dad'll be out of prison and we can focus on the baby properly."  
"And how are you planning to get this confession?"  
"I haven't exactly thought that one through yet-"  
"Abi," Jay sighed.  
"But I will. Soon."  
"Maybe you should wait, I mean, at least until the baby's born."  
"When I'll be too distracted with nappies and bottles to have a chance to do it? Don't you want our baby to meet it's granddad?"  
"Of course I do."  
"Then just trust me," she smiled planting a kiss on Jay's lips.

"How are you going to do it, Abs?" Lauren asked over a Skype call. "I mean, Bobby is away a boarding school until the end of the month."  
"It isn't him I want the confession out of."  
"Then who?"  
Abi shrugged. "Jane."  
"No, Abi. You can't."  
"Why not? You said it yourself, this is all basically her fault. If she'd just called the police that night then none of this would have happened."  
"I s'pose," Lauren sighed. "But how are you going to get her to say it? And what are you going to do if she does?"  
"I'll record it, won't I? And then I'll hand it into the police."  
"I'm not sure about this, Abs. I promised Peter-"  
"Who's more important here, Peter or dad? Come on, Lauren. I know he was a terrible father but this is his chance to make it up to his, by being a brilliant granddad to our kids."  
She ran a hand threw her long, brown locks and Abi knew Lauren agreed with her despite the tie she had with the Beale family.  
"There was also something else I wanted to ask you."  
"What's that?"  
"Will you move back to Walford?"  
"What?"  
"Well I'm going to need help with the baby when it gets here and-"  
"Abs, you have Jay."  
"And I need you. Your my big sister. I miss you."  
"Look, I'll have a word with Peter but I can't make any promises."  
"Really?" Abi beamed.  
"If I'm completely honest with you, it really isn't the same living here. I hardly have any friends and I haven't got you moaning at me 24/7."  
Abi laughed.  
"I'll see what I can do, Abs."  
"Thank you."

After speaking to Lauren, Abi found the courage to head over to the Beale's. Sure she wanted Max out of prison but she wasn't exactly buzzing about the idea of sending Jane down. She was her mum's best friend and the Beales and the Brannings had shared weekends away together for years.  
Abi took a deep breath and knocked on the front door three times.  
"Abi," Jane smiled as she pulled the door open. "What a lovely surprise! What are you doing here?  
This was going to be a lot harder than she had initially thought.  
"What is it, love? Has something happened to Lauren?"  
Abi shook her head quickly. "No, Lauren's fine. Can I come in for a minute?"  
"Of course. Do you want anything to drink? Tea or coffee?"  
"No, I'm alright thanks," Abi replied taking a seat on the sofa. "Is anybody else in?"  
"No, Ian and Kathy are both at work so it's just me. Are you sure your okay, Abi? You look a bit pale."  
"No, I'm fine. Honestly."  
"How's the pregnancy going? Ben told me that you found out he wasn't the dad," Jane trailed off.  
"I know it looks bad on our part, but I think Jay being the father is what's best for everybody. Ben didn't really want to be a dad, I mean, look what happened with Lexi."  
Jane nodded in agreement.  
"But there's no hard feelings. He'll be the baby's uncle after all, he can see it whenever he wants to."  
"I bet you're really excited."  
"We are," Abi said putting a hand to her bump. "This baby is the best things that's happened to both of us."  
"Now, what did you want to talk to me about, Abi?"

Jay slammed down the bonnet of a car.  
"Whoa!" Ben shouted over the noise Jay was making. "What's that car ever done to you?"  
"I'm fed up of hearing that bloody joke!"  
"Alright," Ben put up his hands defensively. "What's the matter with you?"  
Jay sighed. "It's just Abi."  
"You're not fed up of her already, are you?"  
Jay shot him a look. "The opposite actually."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm just worried about her. She's stressing out over," Jay paused. "Things and it isn't good for the baby. I don't want anything to happen."  
"Jay, nothings going to happen."  
"You don't know that."  
"And you don't know that it will."  
Jay ran a hand through his hair. "I guess not."  
"What has the midwife been saying? Everything alright?"  
"Well yeah but-"  
"Then you have nothing to worry about. Just chill out. It'll do that kid no good if you're both stressing out when it gets here."  
Jay nodded in agreement.  
"Look, I'm sorry about what I said to Abi before. I was a dick to her and she deserves better."  
"You're right, she does."  
"Which is why I'm glad that the two of you are back together. You should have never broken up with her. You're made for each other. Everybody knows that."  
"Thanks bro."  
"Honestly, I'm happy for you. Abi and that baby are better of with you. You'll treat them right."  
Jay pulled his brother into a hug. "You never know, we might make you godfather," he joked.  
"I'm not sure Abi would be too happy about that!"

"I know, Jane."  
"Know what?" Jane asked, a strained smile on her face.  
"I know what really happened to Lucy that night."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Please don't make this any harder than it has to be, Jane."  
"Honestly, Abi I don't-"  
"Don't lie to me. I know everything."  
Jane sighed. "Lauren told you?"  
"She didn't have to. Anybody could see through that phoney story you fed in court, the jury included."  
You have to understand, Abi," Jane pleaded, her voice high pitched and rushed. "I tried so hard to get your dad out of prison, honestly I did, and I know that alibi was a long shot but I didn't know what else to say."  
"You can't have tried that hard if you let Phil pay the jury off," Abi retorted bitterly.  
"What?"  
"Don't try and pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."  
"Abi, I told Phil to pay them, that's true, but so they'd decide Max wasn't guilty. I had no idea Phil that Phil had done that, I promise."  
Abi shook her head in disbelief. "Of course Phil would do that. He wanted dad out of the way."  
"You see? That had nothing to do with me. I tried to get your dad out of there."  
"That doesn't excuse what you've done, and it doesn't make my dad any less innocent. He got twenty years, Jane."  
"I know but Bobby is just a little boy-"  
"Which is why he would have gotten a lot less than dad. I mean, look at Ben when he killed Heather. Two years he was in there for, ten times less than dad. That wasn't much different from Bobby." Discretely so that Jane wouldn't notice, Abi felt into her pocket and hit record on her phone.  
"I can't let him go to prison for it, Abi. He killed his own sister. How could he live with himself in there?"  
"I want to know exactly what happened that night," Abi told Jane, ignoring her pleas. "Every single detail."  
Jane stared at Abi for a moment, troubled, and then gave in. "Bobby rang me. I don't remember what time, eight maybe nine, and he told me that him and Lucy had had an argument and she wasn't waking up. Of course, I rushed over right away. I thought she'd just collapsed. I never for a moment thought that Bobby had killed her. I got there and I saw her lying there on the floor, lifeless and I think I knew then what had happened. I sent Bobby upstairs to bed before I found out for sure. I checked her pulse and I couldn't find it. I didn't know what to do, Abi. They may not be mine biologically, but they're both as good as my kids."  
Abi could see that Jane was being to get upset. She was red and flustered and her eyes were beginning to water despite the amount of times she must have told her family this story.  
"I had to decided then. I know now that it was wrong. I should have called the police straight away but I had to decide and in that moment all I could think was that Bobby was alive and Lucy was dead. I couldn't lose both of them. So when I knew that nobody was around I carried to my car and put her in the boot. And then... and then I took her body to the common and left her there."  
Streams of tears were running down Jane's face now and Abi reached into her pocket to switch of her phone. She had what she needed.  
"And now you know. You know the truth, and you'll understand when you have your baby that'll you do anything in the world to protect them. I'd rather take the rap for all of this and go to prison than let Bobby ever set foot in that place."  
"Did he know that he killed her?"  
"Not until a few months back. We kept it quiet for over a year. He couldn't know."  
"It might have been an accident, Jane but what you have done to cover it all up is so wrong. He might be a child but my dad is innocent and that is not an excuse to let him go to prison."  
"I know, Abi and I'm sorry. I tried everything I could to get Max out of prison."  
"No you didn't. Not everything."  
Abi stood up.  
"Where are you going? Are you going to tell anybody?"  
Abi sighed. "I haven't decided yet."  
"Please Abi."  
Abi shook her head defiantly. "I'm sorry, Jane, but I have to think of _my_ family. I have to think of my dad."

Abi must have been standing outside the police station for almost half an hour when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She'd been sitting on the steps nearby, watching the place, trying to decide what to do. She didn't want to betray Jane like that but she'd already got her dad into enough trouble. She had to do the right thing.  
She turned around in shock at the touch.  
"There you are," Jay said. "I've been looking for you everywhere."  
Abi sighed. "Sorry, I should have called."  
Jay sat down beside her, kissing her on the cheek. "You've done it, haven't you?"  
Abi nodded.  
"Then what are we waiting for?"  
"What?"  
Jay stood up and held out his hand. "We're doing this. Together."  
Abi bit her lip. "I'm not sure-"  
"You were right earlier, Abs. That baby may not be able to ever meet my dad but it's got a chance to meet yours. We're not going to deprive our child of a grandfather."  
Abi took his hand and pulled herself up. "Me and you," she agreed looking down at the interlocked hands.  
She let Jay pull her along, the massive baby bump slowing her then, and went into the station.  
"What can I do for you love?" the officer behind the counter asked.  
"I want to speak to Detective Cameron Bryant. I have something he's going to want to hear."


	14. Chapter 14

Abi put down the phone the same time Jay popped his head around the kitchen door.  
"So?" he asked. "What did they say?"  
"There's going to be a trial next week."  
"What? They're not even letting your dad out straight away?"  
Abi shook her head slowly. "I guess not."  
Jay moved towards his girlfriend quickly. "Well, he'll get off. Of course, he will. You done it babe!"  
Abi smiled and Jay's heart melted at the sight of her. He leaned into kiss her.  
"I'm proud of you," he whispered in between kisses.  
"I've hardly done anything," Abi giggled.  
"You've given our baby a granddad, that's enough." Jay leaned further into Abi, deepening their kiss.  
"Hold up," Abi said placing two hands on Jay's chest. "No sex until the baby gets here."  
Jay sighed. "You made me wait over a year and now I have to wait another month?"  
"You'll manage," Abi smirked. "I mean, you've gone this long without _anything_."  
"Oi! You cheeky mere!" Jay said as the there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it."  
Jay opened the door, a huge smile on his face but it quickly faded when he saw who it was.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, quickly closing the door behind him so Abi wouldn't hear. "I thought I told you-"  
"I have some work going if you want it," Liam told him.  
"No, I don't want it. I told you that was the last time. Is it you that's been blowing up my phone?"  
"I thought you needed the money."  
"I did, but now I have it. I'm sorted. So leave me alone."  
Jay began to turn and return to Abi but Liam put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hold on, I'm not finished talking to you."  
"I've given you my answer, so back off."  
"You know how this works, Jay. You got yourself involved. You don't get out until I say so."  
"I'm not scared of you, Liam." Jay took a step towards him. "I have bigger problems right now. I have a girlfriend that I love and a baby on the way. So you can go back to where you came from. I want nothing more to do with you, with any of it."  
Liam smirked. "You're going to regret that, Brown." He turned and took the steps two at a time. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Abi looked around nervously at her surroundings as she took to the stand. When she'd entered she'd made the mistake of looking at Bobby and couldn't bear to again. He'd looked so small, so defensive and she felt beyond guilty for doing this to him. Her eyes found Jay's and he gave her an encouraging smile.  
"Miss Branning," the judge spoke. "You got the recording of Mrs Beale's confession, correct?"  
Abi nodded. "Yes."  
"How did you come to the conclusion that Bobby Beale was the culprit?"  
"I worked it out after I realised my dad was innocent."  
"That is Mr Branning? What made you so sure he was innocent?"  
Abi cocked her head to the side, feeling no sense of guilt for dropping Phil in it. "Phil Mitchell told me he paid of the jury." Whispers filled the room. "I thought he would have only done that if he was trying to protect somebody."  
"Why did you think he would want to protect the Beales?"  
"Well, I knew it wasn't a Mitchell so the only other plausible explanation was if it were a Beale?"  
"And what made you so sure he wasn't covering for a Mitchell?"  
"I had...close relations with them at the time."  
"You were with Mr Ben Mitchell at the time, and now you're in a relationship with Jay Brown, a man who was adopted by the Mitchells."  
"Yes," Abi spoke confidently.  
Others may have thought she was a slag for sleeping with two people from the same family but Abi didn't care. She loved Jay and that was all that mattered.  
"And after I knew about Phil's part in it all I realised how fake Jane's alibi for dad had been. I didn't believe that she had ever slept with my dad."  
"Why not?"  
"Her and my mum are good friends. She knows better than anybody what a sleaze my dad is," Abi said, receiving a few snickers from the Albert Square residents that were present."

"Why would Mr Mitchell want to cover for the Beales?"  
"His ex-wife is Ian's mum. I thought he might feel like he had some kind of tie to her." Abi tried to speak neutrally. She didn't want any more people than necessary to be arrested for their part in Lucy's murder.  
"So you narrowed down the culprits, why Bobby Beale?"  
"Of course Phil would want to cover for a young boy. Anybody would."  
"And how did Mrs Jane Beale come into this?"  
"I didn't think Bobby would have been able to keep something like that a secret, and somebody must have helped him to get her body to the common. It made sense that he would call his mum."  
The judge nodded and the sound of Jane's voice filled the room and Abi was stabbed with guilt. After all, Jane was Tanya's best friend and she had always been good to both Abi and Lauren when Max and Tanya had their problems.  
"Can you confirm that this is the confession Jane Beale made to you?"  
"Yes."  
"Why didn't you come to the police straight away? Why did you feel the need to get a confession first?"  
"I knew you wouldn't believe me." Abi cocked her head to the side and glared at DS Cameron Bryant. "Some of your staff seem to have it in for my dad."  
"Thank you, Miss Branning," the judge concluded. "That'll be all."

Abi leaned against a wall outside, her eyes closed, and let out a sigh of relief. It was over.  
"You were amazing, Abs."  
She opened her eyes and found her boyfriend standing in front of her.  
"I just hope it's enough."  
"Of course it is. They have a confession. What else do they need?"  
"I guess." Abi bit her lip. "But it doesn't stop me from feeling terrible."  
Jay pushed Abi's fringe out of her face so he could look directly into her eyes. "You have nothing to feel guilty for, Abs. It was him or Max."  
Abi nodded. "I know."  
"Come on," Ben called from behind Jay. "They're about to give the verdict."  
The couple followed Ben back inside, hand in hand, and took they're seats just in time.  
"Do you find the defendant, Bobby Beale, guilty or not guilty of the murder of Lucy Beale?"  
"Guilty."

"What the hell is that?"  
Abi stared back at her father astonished at his choice of words after almost a year of speaking to each other.  
"What?" she asked defensively.  
"Abi, you're pregnant."  
"Oh, right," she said taking a seat opposite Max and eyeing up the prison guard beside her. "I forgot you didn't know."  
"Please tell me that Ben isn't-"  
"No. Don't worry. The baby belongs to Jay."  
Max cracked a smile for the first time since she had arrived.  
"Jesus, Abi! My baby's having a baby."  
"Dad! Seriously."  
"Congratulations. I'm pleased for you."  
"Really?" Abi raised an eyebrow.  
"Of course. You've done me proud, Abi. Everything you've been doing for the past few months."  
Abi shrugged. "I only done what was right."  
"But you're the only person that did. I knew I'd always be able to rely on you. I can't believe I'm going to be getting out of here after all this time."  
"Me neither. When are they releasing you?"  
"Tomorrow morning, half ten."  
"Me and Jay will pick you up."  
"I have so much to sort out. I don't even know where I'll be staying."  
"With me and Jay of course."  
"At the Mitchell's? I don't think so."  
"No," Abi said smiling. "We have our own place."  
"Where?" Max asked confused.  
"Number five."  
"How did you manage to-"  
"Jay sorted it out."  
"I'm coming home, Abs," Max said smiling. "I'm actually coming home."


	15. Chapter 15

Jay pulled up outside the prison dead on half ten and pulled the hand break down.  
"Ready?" he asked Abi.  
She nodded but he could see in her eyes that she wasn't.  
"Talk to me, Abi."  
She looked down at her seat, her fingers playing with the hem of her T-shirt. "What if everything goes wrong?"  
"Wrong?" Jay repeated. "What could go wrong?"  
Abi shrugged. "I'm just worried that-"  
"Don't be," Jay reassured her, grabbing hold of her hand. "Abi, nothing is going to go wrong. I promise you."  
Abi forced a smile. "You're right. Dad is coming home. Everything is going to be perfect."  
"And even if something does go wrong," Jay added. "It won't matter, because we'll have each other. We'll always have each other."  
Abi leaned forward and pecked Jay on the lips. "Always," she agreed. "Now let's go break my dad out of prison."

The first thing Abi noticed was how strange it was to see Max outside, out in the open after being locked up inside for so long. And then she thought how strange it must be for him. It was the first time he'd be a free man in over a year. She couldn't imagine how it would have been for him, locked up, accused of killing a young girl like some kind of pervert.  
"Dad," she beamed.  
Max pulled Abi into a hug and held onto her. "I'm out, Abi. I'm actually out," he said like he couldn't believe it.  
"Yes." Abi pulled away. "You're coming home."  
Max noticed Jay hovering behind Abi. "Alright?" he asked.  
"Yeah," Jay nodded. "You?"  
"Jay!" Abi moaned, hitting him lightly in the arm. "That's a stupid question to ask."  
Max smirked at the couple and then walked over to Jay, pulling him into a quick hug, patting him on the back the way men do.  
"Come on," Abi spoke, interrupting. "Let's get home."

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here," Max said as soon as they walked into the Vic. "It's pretty busy in here.  
Nobody could ignore the silence that followed when the entered the pub but Abi refused to have their night ruined. It was the first time she'd ever seen Max care about what others had thought of him.  
"Don't be silly, dad. You have nothing to feel guilty about anymore."  
"Abi's right," Jay agreed. "You've been proven innocent."  
"Exactly, let's go find a seat."  
"Alright, Max?" Mick nodded at him from behind the bar.  
"Yeah," Max smiled. "Never been better."  
Jay got a round of drinks and then made his way over to the table.  
"How's Lauren?" Max asked as Jay sat down.  
"Lauren? Lauren's great, I think. Louie is so cute, he's got so big recently."  
"Maybe we could Skype them later," Max suggested. "And she could come back and visit soon."  
Abi took a sip of her orange juice. "Actually, dad-"  
"What's the matter? She doesn't want to see me, does she?"  
"No, no! Of course not. It's just, she told me what you said to her before the police arrested you, about her not being family anymore."  
"I didn't mean it, Abs."  
"I know that, but Lauren is a bit nervous. She just thinks that you won't want to see her."  
Max shock his head. "Of course I want to see her. The only thing that kept me going while I was banged up in there was the thought of seeing my two girls when I got out. And now I've got two grandchildren, at least I will soon. When are you due?"  
"This time next month," Jay told him quickly.  
Max laughed at his eagerness. He could already tell that he was going to be a great father.  
"And you're sure this is what you want, Abs?" Max asked.  
"What? Of course it is."  
"I just don't want you to do something you'll regret. You won't be able to change your mind about this."  
"Don't you think I already know that?" Abi replied, frustrated.  
"What happened to becoming a vet?"  
"Dad, we all know that there is no chance of that happening now."  
"You don't know that-"  
"Yes, I do. I messed up in my exams and I have nobody to blame but myself and I'm okay with that."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really. I've moved on. I have a job I enjoy and a baby on the way. It's all I need."  
"You're sure?"  
"I'm positive. Me, Jay and this baby. It's what I want."

Jay went into the living room and took a seat on the sofa next to Max who was watching an old James Bond film.  
"Abi asleep?" Max asked.  
"Sound. The girl's been able to sleep through anything since she's been pregnant."  
Max chuckled. "Tanya was the same."  
The pair sat in silence for a few moments, watching the film, before Max spoke again.  
"I wanted to thank you."  
"Thank me?" Jay repeated, shocked. "Thank me for what?"  
"Looking after her. I hated the thought of her being here alone with only Ben for company, and I knew he wouldn't treat her right."  
"You're right, he didn't."  
"Why? What happened?"  
Jay shook his head. "None of that matters now."  
"You're right," Max agreed. "But all the same, I'm glad you were here for. I know me and you have never seen eye to eye but I could tell from the moment that she first brought you round for dinner how much she loved you and I hated you as much as she did when you broke up with her. Seeing her like that killed me but I'm glad you're back together."  
"Me too, and I just want you to know that I'm never going to do anything to hurt her again. I know now what a massive mistake I made breaking up with her."  
Max nodded. "I know you won't."  
"Actually Max, there was something I wanted to ask you..." Jay trailed off.  
Max looked at him sceptically. "Go ahead."  
"I was going to wait until you'd settled down but seeing as we're on the topic now it seems like a good time to ask."  
"Spit it out, Jay."  
"I...I'm going to ask Abi to marry me and I just wanted to ask you for your blessing first. I mean, I know we were engaged before but I didn't do it properly. I wanted to get it right this time."  
Max stared at Jay with a blank expression and Jay couldn't work out what he was thinking.  
"I also want you to know that even if I don't get your blessing, I'm going to ask her anyway."  
Max laughed. "You have my blessing, Jay."  
"Seriously?"  
"Of course. I wouldn't want anybody else to marry her."  
Jay breathed a sigh of relief and laughed. "I better get ring shopping then."


	16. Chapter 16

"Wakey wakey," Jay whispered in Abi's ear, kissing her gently on the cheek.  
Abi sighed happily and rolled over to face her boyfriend. "Morning."  
"Thought you were never going to wake up."  
"What time is it?"  
"Almost 10. I'm now heading out."  
Abi only realised then that Jay was already dressed. "Where are you going?" she asked.  
"Just thought I'd pick up a few bits."  
Abi narrowed her eyes at Jay suspiciously. "Like what?"  
"You know, just baby stuff."  
"This kid isn't even here yet and it's already spoilt rotten."  
"And it deserves everything it's getting." Jay leant into kiss Abi. "I'll see you later."  
Abi snuggled back into the covers. "I love you."  
Jay paused with his hand on the door knob and smiled. "I love you too, Branningflakes."

Half an hour later Jay was heading into a jewellery shop on the high street. He never in a million years thought that Max would actually give his blessing after everything that had happened between the two of them. Sure enough they're had their fair amount of differences and Jay couldn't help but chuckle to himself when he thought of the night that he had found out Abi and Jay were having sex. He'd marched into the arches so angry that Jay thought he might never make it out alive so he was certainly expecting Max to batter him when he saw that he'd got Abi knocked up.  
"Can I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked.  
"Yeah, I want to get an engagement ring."  
The lady smiled at him. "Congratulations. When are you going to ask her?"  
"Tonight if I can pluck up the courage."  
Jay had surprised himself when he realised that he was actually nervous. He'd always felt comfortable around Abi. After 5 years of being together, on and off, Abi and Jay had been through everything together and he'd never felt nervous around her but maybe it was the fact that this time around they'd only been back together for a few months and they hadn't actually been intimate since the night that Abi had got pregnant. However, none of that mattered to Jay. He knew that Abi was the one.  
"What did you have in mind?" the lady asked, bringing Jay back to reality.  
"She's beautiful, I just want something beautiful."  
Jay often cringed now when he thought about the first time he'd proposed to Abi. He'd rushed to a jewellers round the corner and picked the cheapest ring he could find. He was in such a rush to get her to stay that he didn't even bother about what the ring actually looked like, and he's proposal speech hadn't been much better. But none of that even mattered in the end. He'd been an idiot for thinking that she would ever choose him over becoming a vet. She wouldn't give up her dreams for anybody, except maybe their baby.  
This time was going to be different. This time he was going to get it right.

"Morning," Abi spoke cheerily as she walked into the kitchen where Max was reading the newspaper.  
"You're up late," he noted.  
She shrugged. "It was a long day yesterday. Have you had breakfast?"  
"Breakfast? I'm nearly ready for lunch," Max joked.  
"Ha ha," Abi said sarcastically. "I certainly haven't missed your humour."  
Max chuckled for a moment and then turned serious. "Actually Abs, I wanted to talk to you about something."  
"What?" she asked, sitting down opposite him with a plate of buttered toast.  
"You are happy with Jay, aren't you?"  
Abi frowned at Max. "What makes you ask that?"  
"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure. I don't want you thinking that you have to stay with him because of the baby. It won't thank you to grow up in a house with parents that are-"  
Abi held up a hand. "Stop, dad. You don't need to tell me that. Do you really think I would ever put my child through that after what me and Lauren had to deal with growing up? No offence, but you and mum were awful parents. We learnt from your mistakes."  
Max smiled weakly. "I know that, Abs."  
"Good. Dad, I love Jay. You know that better than anybody. The only reason I ever went near Ben was because I thought I had no chance with Jay. I thought he wanted Lola, not me."  
"And all that with him and Lola, it's over?"  
Abi nodded. "Completely. You don' have to worry about it, dad."  
"Of course I worry. You're my little girl. I just want the best for you."  
"And that is Jay and this baby, trust me."

"Here you go." The lady behind the counter handed Jay a small bag with a black box inside of it. "Good luck tonight."  
"Thanks," Jay beamed. "Hopefully I won't need it."  
Jay headed out of the shop and walked down the street. He hadn't been able to park nearby, it was pretty packed what with it being a Saturday morning and so had had to park in a car park a few miles away. He spotted a green that he could cut across to quicken his journey, making a mental note to book a table at Beales when he got home, when he was stopped by a group of people. He tried to walk around them but they only stepped in his way.  
"I told you you'd regret it," Liam spoke first.  
"Just let me past, mate. I've got things to do."  
Liam put a hand to Jay's chest, stopping him in his tracks.  
"Get your hands of me," Jay ordered.  
"No, not so fast. You owe me."  
"I don't owe you anything."  
"We'll see about that."  
The next thing Jay knew he was hitting the floor after Liam punched him.

Abi was doing the washing up when she felt liquid rushing down her legs. At first she thought she'd spilt water from the bowl down herself but then she realised.  
"Oh my god," she breathed.  
"I was thinking of going out for a walk," Max told Abi walking into kitchen. "Do you want to come with me?" He paused when he saw the look on Abi's face. "What? What is it?"  
"I think my water just broke."


	17. Chapter 17

Max jumped into action. "Are you sure?"  
"Of course I'm sure!"  
"Well maybe you just wet yourself."  
"Dad! I have not wet myself. I'm going into freaking labour."  
"Right, come on. I'll drive you to the hospital. Have you got an overnight bag packed?"  
"No! This baby isn't supposed to be here for another month. What if something has happened?" Abi bit her lip, worried.  
"Nothings happened, Abs. You'll be fine. Babies are early all the time."  
"Jay, I need Jay."  
"Alright, I'll phone him when we get to the hospital."  
"No, you need to phone him now."  
Max sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Go and get in the car."

Jay could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket but he couldn't do anything abut it. There was about four people on him, punching him, kicking him, and he couldn't do anything to stop them no matter how hard he tried.  
"Guys, don't you think that's enough?" he heard Chelsea say. "I think he gets the point."  
"No," Liam growled. "I told him he has to pay for what he done."  
"And what have I done exactly?" Jay asked with gritted teeth.  
"You fucked me over. You think you can come waltzing back here for a favour and leave again? You're going to get what you deserve, Jay Brown."  
"He has a baby, Liam. Why don't you just back of?" Chelsea spoke again.  
Liam was quickly up off his feet and held Chelsea in a headlock. "Why don't you keep your mouth shut, Chelsea? It would save you a lot of trouble."  
"Hitting girls now?" Jay asked. "Classy."  
"You can be quiet too!" Liam shouted, jumping on top of Jay. "You're going to regret the day you ever messed with me."  
Jay felt a familiar pain then in his leg. He looked down and saw the blood seeping through his jeans and trailing down his leg and onto the grass.  
Liam held up the knife. "I warned you, Jay."

Max put his phone away. "I can't get hold of him, Abi."  
"Well keep trying."  
"I can't. I need to get you to hospital. I'll try again when we get there, okay?"  
Abi nodded silently and they both got into the car.  
"You're going to be alright, Abs. People have babies all the time."  
"I know," Abi replied, biting her lip.  
"Wow! I'm going to be a granddad."  
"You're already a granddad."  
"Yeah, but Louie doesn't count when his on the other side of the globe."  
"Dad," Abi laughed. "You can't say that!"  
"I just did," Max smiled.  
Abi held an intake of breath and groaned.  
"You're going to have to step on it, dad. This baby isn't waiting around."

Ten minutes later the pair arrived at the hospital parking lot. Max ran straight inside and returned a couple of minutes later with a doctor and a wheel chair. Together the doctor and Max helped Abi out of the car and in to the wheel chair.  
"What's your name, darling?"  
"Abi," she said with gritted teeth. "Abi Branning."  
"And how old are you, Abi?"  
"Twenty."  
"Everything's going to be fine. We'll get you to a bed and deliver this baby. It looks like it's desperate to get out here."  
"It's early," Abi told the doctor. "I'm not due until September."  
"That's okay. Babies are early all the time," the doctor reassured her.  
"That's what I said," Max added. "I'm her dad."  
"And what about the baby's father, Abi? Is he coming?"  
Abi nodded. "He's meant to be here."  
"We can't get hold of him," Max explained.  
They entered a room and Abi was helped up onto the bed.  
"Well it looks like we might have to get started without him, Abi."  
"No, no I can't. I can't do this without him."  
"Let your dad give him another ring," the doctor nodded at Max."I'm sure he'll be here soon. In the mean time, this is Julie. She's your midwife, she'll be helping you deliver this baby, okay? And I'll be here as well as your dad. It's all going to be fine."  
Abi nodded and then let out a scream as a contraction came.

Jay watched as the group walked away. He tried to cover the blood on his leg with his hand but it was hopeless. It was never ending.  
He heard a ringing in this distance and it took him a few seconds to realise it was his phone.  
 _Abi_ , he thought.  
He found it lying a few feet away from him, the screen was smashed but clearly still working, and he managed to drag himself across the ground to reach it.  
"Abi?"  
"Jay, where the hell are you?"  
"Max. I need you to call me an ambulance."  
"Why? What's going on? Abi's gone into labour. You need to get over to the hospital right now."  
"She's what?"  
"She's in labour, Jay. You're baby is coming."  
"But it's too soon."  
"What are you talking about ambulances? What's happened?"  
"I've been stabbed," Jay explained.  
"What? By who?"  
"That doesn't matter right now. I need to get to Abi."  
"Where are you, Jay?"  
Jay looked around. He had no idea where he was now.  
"I went to buy Abi an engagement ring."  
"Jay, where are you?" Max repeated.  
"Up the high street, there's a green nearby."  
"Jay, just hang in there. Somebody will be there soon."  
Max hung up and looked over his at his daughter. Abi was red faced, her hair was sticking to her with the sweat. He couldn't leave her on her own but he had no choice.  
Quickly, Max dashed outside to the receptionist.  
"I need an ambulance."  
"Sorry?" the receptionist asked, confused.  
"It's my...my son-in-law, his been attacked, stabbed. And my daughter is in there about to give birth," he said pointing to her room. "Somebody needs to get to him. NOW!"

Jay's phone fell out of his hand and onto the bloody patch of grass beside him. He was trying to stay focused, stay awake but the drowsiness was taking over and he couldn't keep his eyes open. He'd done this before, he thought. He could do it again. He could survive it again. He had to. Abi was in labour, he couldn't leave her. He couldn't leave his baby. They had so much to do, so much time to spend together. It wasn't supposed to end like this.  
He could hear the sirens of an ambulance approaching.  
He had to stay awake. He had to.

Max returned to Abi after he was satisfied an ambulance was on it's way to Jay.  
"Where is he?" Abi screamed."Where's Jay?"  
"I'm here, Abs," he said taking her hand. "It's okay."  
"I don't want you," she said, slapping his hand away. "I want, Jay."  
The midwife looked at Max sympathetically. "Childbirth sends every woman insane."  
Max smiled weakly at her. "Jay is on his way, Abs. I just spoke to him. He'll be here soon."  
Abi screamed louder than she had before.  
"Alright folks," the doctor spoke. "It's time to get this baby out. Abi, I need you to push when you feel the next contraction coming, okay?"  
Abi shook her head. "No, I have to wait for Jay."  
"I'm afraid this baby isn't waiting, Abi. You have to deliver it now."  
Max grabbed Abi's sweaty hand back. "Abi, Jay will be here soon. I promise, but right now you need to focus on this baby, understand?"  
She nodded before she felt the next contraction coming, and let out an almighty push.

"Can you hear me?" a paramedic asked Jay.  
Jay nodded.  
"What's your name, son?"  
"Jay," he croaked. "Jay Brown."  
"Okay, Jay. I need you to focus on me. We're going to get you to the hospital as quickly as possible."  
"My girlfriend...she's gone into labour."  
The expression on the paramedic's face changed. "Even more reason to stay with me. I'll get you to your baby, Jay. Don't you worry."  
Jay felt his eyes closing again and he couldn't do anything to stop it.  
"Jay," the paramedic said, bringing him back to reality. "Keep your eyes on me, okay? That's a big cut you've got there. Can you tell me what happened?"  
"I was stabbed," he spoke slowly. "They were going to kill me."  
"We're not going to let that happen, Jay. I promise."

Abi gave one final push and her baby was out. She breathed heavily as the tears fell down her face.  
"Is my baby okay?" she asked.  
A loud cry filled the room and she sighed with relief.  
"You done it, Abs," Max kissed her on the top of the head.  
"It's a girl, Abi," the doctor told her. "You've got a little girl."  
"A girl?" Abi repeated. "Jay, he wanted a girl."  
The mention of his name reminded Max of the phone call they'd had twenty minutes before.  
"Would you like to hold her?"  
Abi nodded and the doctor handed her baby.  
"Hello," Abi spoke to her. "You're so tiny. How can something so tiny be so beautiful?" she asked looking up at Max.  
"Jay's just text me," Max lied. "He's in the car park. I'll go and find him."  
Abi nodded, absorbed in her little girl and Max ran out of the unit and headed towards accident and emergency.  
"I'm looking for Jay Brown," he told the receptionist. "He should be here by now. He was stabbed."  
The receptionist tapped something into her computer and looked up at Max. "He's here, just down the corridor and then left."  
Max nodded and ran in the direction she'd pointed.  
He found Jay almost straight away and was taken aback by the amount of blood pouring out of him.  
"You can't be in here," a nurse held up a hand to stop Max.  
"No, I know him. I need to make sure his okay."  
"Max," he heard Jay croak.  
Max pushed past the nurse and stood beside Jay's bed.  
"Jay, what happened?"  
"He's been stabbed multiple times," a paramedic told Max.  
"What? I thought it was just the once."  
"It seems Jay has no recollection of the other times. He only remembers being stabbed in the leg.  
"But he's okay?" Max asked. "He'll be okay?"  
The expression on the paramedics face suggested Max was about to get bad news.  
"Abi," Jay spoke. "Is she okay?"  
"Abi's fine, Jay. She had a little girl."  
"A girl?" Jay's face relaxed. "I've got a daughter," he smiled.  
"That's right."  
"I wanted it to be a girl."  
Max's head shot up when Jay's heart monitor started beeping quicker. The doctors and nurses surrounding him began to move around quickly.  
"His heart is failing him," the paramedic spoke. "We need to do CPR on him now."  
Max was pushed out of the way and he stood in the corner of his room, watching helplessly.  
The same paramedic who had been with Jay in the ambulance began CPR on Jay but soon his heart monitor was letting out a continuous beep.  
"It's too late." Somebody tried to pull the paramedic off Jay. "He's gone, Rob."  
"No," he said defiantly. "He can't be. I promised him he'd meet his little girl."  
"Rob, step back. It's too late. He's dead."

 ** _Everybody is going to hate me for this chapter...I'm sorry I let Jay die but this needed to go out with a bang. I hope nothing like this ever actually happens in the show...Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments, I love hearing back from people. I have one chapter to go and then Secrets and Lies will be finished. Thank you to everybody that has kept with me so far. How's everybody finding the show at the moment? Lorna is absolutely killing it in her scenes even if I do hate what she's doing to Ben. Hopefully he'll find out soon and they can break up so Jay and Abi reunite...I'm always keeping the faith_**


	18. Chapter 18

Abi walked over to the swings in the small play area by the arches slowly carrying her little girl close to her. She was dressed in all black; a black skater dress, a shawl to cover her shoulders and some flat ankle boots along with a pair of tights she had managed to get a hole in some point during the day. It had been just over two weeks since Abi had given birth and it was the day of Jay's funeral. After the funeral everybody had gone back to the Mitchell's for the wake. Abi had managed to escape after a little over two hours and went outside for some fresh air.  
She hadn't been able to breathe in the last two weeks. Lauren had come home from New Zealand and moved back in with the Branning's as soon as she had heard the news about Jay and Tanya had come back for a few days to help organise the funeral. Everybody was speaking to her like she was going to break at any moment but Abi wasn't bitter about Jay's death.  
Sure enough after Max had told her what had happened she'd cried for hours, days even, but now she was beginning to come to terms with what had happened. After she'd been told by the police that Liam and his gang had been arrested for Jay's murder she felt slightly comforted and she quickly realised she couldn't carry on with that attitude with a baby to bring up.  
She'd named her Daisy before she had found out about Jay's death and afterwards changed it to Daisy Jay. Jay had told her before how much he'd loved the name and they'd agreed on it together. She knew she had to concentrate on giving Daisy the best possible life she could because that's what Jay would have done. He would have spoilt her rotten and given her everything that he never had.  
Daisy stirred from her sleep and blinked up at Abi.  
"Hello," Abi whispered to her. "I thought you were never going to wake up."  
She looked just like Jay even though she was still so young. She had his nose, his lanky body and his ginger - or African sunset as he preferred - hair. The only thing she had inherited from Abi was her eyes but Abi hoped she'd got traits from the both of them otherwise she'd be a nightmare when she hit her teens.  
"Today was a very special day," Abi told Daisy. "Because we buried your daddy today." Abi took a deep breath in when she felt her eyes welling up. "But we can't be sad about it, because he wouldn't want us to be sad. He'd want us to carry on, which is what we're going to do. Me and you are going to go on an adventure Daisy."  
Abi had been planning it for the last week now. She'd decided that she needed to get away from Albert Square after she felt suffocated by everybody constantly surrounding her all of the time. The only good memory she had from this place was meeting Jay and that wasn't enough to hold her back anymore.  
"We're going to leave here and move a long way away. Costa Rica, Daisy. When I was younger, sixteen, I got a scholarship over there and I've spoken to them. They said we can go stay over there while they train me to be a vet. After that we could stay there or we could go anywhere else, Daisy, anywhere we want to."  
Abi knew it was a risk moving to the other side of the globe without anybody except for Daisy and she hated the thought of leaving Jay behind in Walford but she knew she could come back and visit whenever she wanted to. Jay would have wanted her to do this, to do what she had always wanted to do and it meant that Daisy could visit places that Jay and Abi had only ever dreamed about before.  
"And it seems scary right now," Abi continued. "But it'll all be okay because we have each other, Daisy. We have each other and we have daddy watching us, keeping us safe. I won't ever let you forget him. We'll talk about him every day and you'll always know how much he loved you and how proud he is of you."  
Daisy made a strange noise and Abi giggled at her. "I can't wait for you to grow up."  
"Abi?" Lauren called out, wrapping her cardigan around herself in the cold. "There you are, we were worried."  
"You don't need to be," she replied as Lauren sat down in the swing beside her. "Me and Daisy were just getting some fresh air, weren't we Daisy?"  
"She's so beautiful, Abs."  
"I know."  
"Jay would be proud of you," Lauren stood up to go back inside."Are you coming?"  
"Two more minutes."  
Lauren smiled at her little sister. "Everything is going to be okay, Abs."  
"Of course it is. We've all got each other."

 _ **And that's it! I hope everybody has enjoyed this and is satisfied with the ending (or as satisfied as you can be with Jay's death). I'm taking a break from fanfics over the next few months while I sit my exams but I might be back with some oneshots, if not I'll have a new story out for the summer. Let me know what you thought overall in the comments section below :)**_


End file.
